Cubby's Quest
by Amelia Wolfson
Summary: 25 years after the first book of the 10th Kingdom concludes, Cinderella sends the oldest daughter of Wolf and Virginia on a quest to recover something that was lost many years before.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own any of the original characters of the 10th Kingdom Series. All other characters featured in this story are of my own creation and not based on any person, living or dead*

_First Kingdom, 12 years after the death of the evil queen._

"Ashton?" The voice whispered to the young boy. "Ashton, wake up." It came again. The young boy slowly woke, his emerald green eyes adjusting to the dark as he saw the shadowed in the full length mirror. "Come with me, Ash, and we will have a grand adventure." It promised.

"Who are you?" Ashton asked sleepily.

"A friend," the shadow, a woman, said simply holding her hand towards him, almost as if she was reaching through from another dimension. "You can trust me; I'm a friend of Cinderella's."

Trying to remember the stories his parents had told him of Cinderella he tilted his head, his pale red hair – several shades lighter than that of his grandmother's - flying gently from the magic emanating from the mirror across from his bed. "Are you her fairy godmother?" He asked.

"Perhaps," The woman replied coyly. "Will you come willingly?"

"If you are truly her fairy godmother, what were her shoes made of?" He challenged her.

"Everyone knows her shoes were made of glass." The woman replied.

"In this, you are wrong." The boy told her, "The shoes were made of gold; she didn't even have a fairy godmother."

This angered the woman who leaped from the mirror grabbing the boy and pulling him through the mirror as he screamed for help. By the time the guard of the castle arrived, the boy was gone and the mirror had gone dim again. His mother, father and grandmother ran in to find the boy missing. "Who would do this?" the boy's mother asked, "Who would take my son?"

"I don't know dear," her husband tried to soothe her before stating resolutely, "But we will find him. One day he will return to us."

"I can't believe she would stoop so low." The old queen murmured, "I knew she was learning magic, but I never thought she would go this far."

"Whatever are you talking about mother?" The woman asked.

"Drusilla." The matron stated simply, "I'm sorry my dear Amber, but it seems my step-sister has taken your son.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fourth Kingdom, 15 years later_

My name is Christina, and I am the only female soldier in the Fourth Kingdom. Okay, so maybe that's not entirely true. It just sounds better than saying I hung around a pestered the solders until they gave in and taught me all they know. I really could be a solder if Mama, Papa, and Uncle Wendell would allow me; but Mama's worried I'll get hurt or worse, Papa contends that I could hold my own but is concerned that I wouldn't be allowed to run free during the full moon, even though there are other wolves serving. They both have Uncle Wendell convinced it would be an all-around bad idea; so until the day they change their minds, I have resigned myself to watching the soldiers run their drills… and on occasion participating.

It was a day like any other day; I had snuck out of the house and was sitting on the grassy hill that overlooks the training arena. I know most of the soldiers, but it looks like they'd added some new recruits to their ranks recently. I watched as the young men are put through their paces when one of the drill sergeants, a tall man a few years older than I, saw me watching and waved me over. "Oy, Chrissy-girl, come down here a bit would you?" he called to me. He's the only one who calls me that; has since my older brother, Warren, and he became friends as adolescents.

I got up, brushing the grass from my knee-high leather boots, leggings and tail (Did I mention that my brother and I are half-wolves like our father?) and straightened my tunic before bounding down to join them. "What's up Rowan?" I asked smiling up at him.

"I was wondering if you might show these men how good you are with a bow and arrow." He suggested, his deep blue sapphire eyes sparkling conspiratorially as he adds, "They have a bet going over who will out-shoot you by the most."

"Have you warned them?" I asked as we walk towards the group of men most of whom had the decency to not stare at me.

"I tried but they don't believe me." Reilly chuckled.

"Oy, Sarge," One of the men, a muscled blonde man who stood a few inches shorter than Reilly, "You really think your girlfriend can outshoot us?"

"Yes, I do." Reilly affirmed, handing me my bow and quiver from the equipment locker. "And she's not my girlfriend; her brother would never allow it."

"Why? Does he out-rank you?" A young man with shaggy brown hair who looked to be about my age challenged.

"No, but believe me, you don't want to cross him. Despite his cushy title and job in the palace, he'll rip your throat out if it means protecting his own." Reilly warned, "That's enough questions for now. Line up with your targets." He commanded.

The men, some joking about how it might be worth it to take on my brother, Reilly just shook his head humoredly at their bravado. "Okay men, and Freddie, take your positions. Ready?" We drew our arrows, "Aim" we raise our bows, lining up our shots, "Fire!" Reilly called and we let fly our arrows.

The men were pretty good, I must admit. Nearly all of them got their arrows close to the center of the target but only one arrow hit home, dead center – mine. The men were all convinced it was a fluke and insisted on shooting against me several times over, trying to best me. Although some came close, I always won. Reilly was standing off to the side chuckling to himself.

"I tried to warn you," he admonished the men, "She's one of the best marksmen in the kingdom. If the Woodsman was still alive, I would put good Wendell's down that she could best him and his enchanted cross-bow any day of the week."

"Oy!" The group turned towards the voice who had just called out. A young man with dark hair and a trim frame came loping down the hill towards the arena's fence. He was dressed fashionably in a dark blue suit with a pale yellow dress shirt that complemented the ever present gold flecks in his warm hazel eyes, looking like a younger version of his father. "Hey Reilly, have you seen my bratty little sister around?" He asked leaning on a nearby fence post, not even winded despite the distance he had just run.

"Sorry Ren, I haven't" Reilly replied, using his nickname for my brother before smiling towards where I stood, quiver on my shoulder and bow in my hand, "But Freddie-girl is giving my men a right-good showing up."

"I hope she hasn't bothered you too much," Warren commented to his friend before nodding to me that he needed me.

"Nah, I invited her here," Reilly shrugged, "My men were starting to get cocky so someone had to show them what real shooting looks like, and she surpassed me a long time ago."

"You keep telling her that, and she's likely to get a big head." Warren joked, "I hate to spoil your fun, but Lord Rupert has summoned her, something about a missed fitting." He looked pointedly at me.

"Huff Puff, Warren, do you really need to be this much of a kill-joy?" I demanded.

"Cripes, don't get mad at me," He countered, his eyes started to flash at me in warning, "You're the one who missed your fitting, now he's all up in arms that you ruined the ball."

I rolled my eyes at this, "He thinks a piece of lint on Grandpa's lapel is basis to declare a kingdom-wide emergency." I responded drolly.

"Be that as it may, he still has requested that you come up for your fitting immediately." Warren informed me in a tone of voice indicating it was more of an order than a request.

"Fine," I said, handing my bow and quiver back to Reilly, "All this because I didn't want to be poked with needles for the ten billionth time." I huffed, jumping the fence.

"I'll see you later, Ri," My brother nodded to his friend.

"Yeah, see you around Ren, Freddie." Reilly waved at us before turning around to settle an argument between his men as we made our way up the hill.

Warren and I walked in silence for a while before he looked down at me, "You're not going to wear that, are you?" he asked incredulously giving my tunic, leggings, and boots a once over.

"What does it matter?" I challenged, "You know he's going to have me in a dress within moments of me arriving to the castle."

"Sometimes I think you do this deliberately, just to make Rupert angry." He sighed, "And you know when he's angry with you, I'm the one who has to hear it. You could have at least tuck in your tail"

Just to drive him crazy, I tightened my belt and hiked up my tunic until my tail was more fully visible. "Must you do that?" he demanded, "I know it's been a long time since Wendell put out the pardon, but there are still not too fond of wolves."

"Yes, I must. The people of the Nine Kingdoms, or at least the Fourth Kingdom, need to get used to the idea that wolfies are not going anywhere." I told him, "Besides, you could stand to let your tail out now and again. Maybe you wouldn't be such a stick in the mud if you did." I teased, slowly letting him get ahead of me so I could pull out one of the hairs on the back of his neck. He yelped as I took off running towards the castle my auburn and white tail swinging from side to side as I ran.

"One of these days, you won't get away with that." He called chasing me, his good humor returning.

"You'd have to catch me first!" I called back, rounding the corner into the palace gardens, but not before hearing my brother laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Christina." Wendell's flamboyant Master of Ceremonies greeted me, a disapproving undertone to his voice. "So glad you could join us."

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time." I responded automatically, making my way into the room where the dressmakers were waiting for me.

"The ladies are just finishing up with your cousin." Rupert huffed indignantly, "She at least had the decency to show up on time."

I caught my cousin's eyes in the mirror, she was mocking Rupert, making it hard for me to keep a straight face while he lectured. "Don't worry about it, Christy," My cousin smiled at me, "You would have just wound up sitting all day while they poked and prodded me. You and I both know they would have started with me any way so as to avoid insulting my father."

"Thank you, Bianca." I smiled back. "But you know as well as I that Uncle Wendell wouldn't have been offended or even cared who they fit first."

"I know that, and you know that, but Lord Rupert still hasn't been able to get that through his bedazzled head." Bianca teased back. "I fear I will grow weary of all these balls; I almost wish I was younger so that I didn't have to go to every single event that happens in the kingdoms." She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. Her ball gown was a simple pale green A-line with a wide neck that ended just shy of her shoulder where the long gauzy arms split and flowed along the gown. A dark green sash was to be added around her waist later that would stop just shy of the sweep train.

"You and me both," I agreed, softly fingering the embroidery that decorated the neckline of my own pale lavender gown. "I don't even know why they make me go to these things, I'm not even royalty."

At this Rupert cleared his throat, "Technically you are." He reminded me, "Your grandmother was queen, which makes your mother the step-sister of the King and therefore princesses by marriage. Thus making you a duchess; which is a royal title in its own right, as you know."

"Semantics," I huffed as I watched my cousin step down from the small pedestal upon which she'd been standing when I came in.

"Alright, milady," One of the seamstresses, an older lady with greying brown hair and bespectacled blue eyes, who went by the name of Marigold, informed me as she stood. "I'll help you get it on, while Bathilda help her Highness out of her dress. Let's step behind the screen." She said indicating the folding screen in the corner of the room over which the dress hung.

A few minutes and a tightened corset later, I followed the seamstress back out, taking my place in front of the tri-fold mirrors as the ladies set to work. As they tittered amongst themselves discussing this and that about where and what kind of closures they would be using for the back of the dress. Patiently waiting as they debated whether or not they would be adding a deeper colored purple sash for the same effect as my cousin's dress, answering their questions to me with simple yes or no answers. As the sun began to set, the ladies finished up with a quick, "I believe that is it," from Bathilda.

I stepped behind the screen as Marigold carefully stripped me of my gown so as not to prick me with the hundreds of tiny needles that had been stuck into the dress. Before I knew it, I was back in my tunic and leggings, sitting on a footstool lacing up my boots. "Your gown will be ready by the ball on Saturday and waiting in your family's quarters." The older lady informed me before she and her partner left the room, referring to the suite my family used when there were events occurring that required us to be close at hand.

"So," my cousin started, rocking from heel to toe as she spoke, "Are you going to eat with Dad, Mom, and me, tonight or are you going to go home?" she asked.

"I think I'll head home," I told her, "It's getting close to my cycle, and it might be better for me to eat there."

"It's getting to be that time again, huh?" She said looking out the window and seeing the near-full moon. "I hadn't noticed."

"You're lucky, I can't forget it." I muttered, "I always have to know what phase the moon is. Probably the only part of being a wolf that I don't like, at least I don't get it as bad as Papa does."

"Well, maybe nature took it easy on you since you have two cycles to worry about." She smiled warmly at me.

"Maybe, but it does make it worse at times too." I replied, "My other cycle has seemed to synch up with the lunar and now comes within a week of the full moon."

"Perhaps there's a reason for that," She blushed, "I mean haven't you mentioned your dad seems to be more amorous towards Aunt Virginia when it gets close to the full moon?"

"Be!" I exclaimed, surprised, "I don't even want to think about that!" I laughed. "I mean I know they do, how else would Warren and I be here? I just don't want to think about it."

"Come on," She teased, taking my arm and leading me out of the room. "You can't tell me you don't think about what the 'Happily Ever After.'" She whispered conspiratorially.

"Not as much as you do, apparently." I teased back, "Besides, Warren was born only a few months after Mama and Papa were wed, you don't have to be a genius to figure the math on that. So, I guess, sometimes Happily Ever After may come before the wedding."

"Only if you are naughty," She smiled mischievously causing me to give her a side look, "Don't worry, I don't even have anyone to be naughty with."

"I don't know, I guess I just figure I'll worry about it once I find a mate." I shrugged, "Which hasn't even come close to happening yet."

"What about that soldier you're always with?" Bianca asked as we turned down another hallway, "I thought he was sweet on you."

"He was," I sighed, "Reilly's nice and all, but I only see him as a friend. Even if I was interested, you know Warren would never let it happen."

"Pity," She shrugged, "Do you have any prospects?"

"No, but I'm not worried." I replied, "Mama and Papa found each other under strange circumstances, which only goes to prove that you never know when or where you'll meet the one you are meant to be with. Speaking of prospects, what ever happened to that guy from the Fifth Kingdom?"

"Ugh, Maurice is too much of an exhibitionist for my taste." Bianca shuddered, "If I am to marry, there are certain things I would prefer to keep to myself, and that includes what my husband looks like under his clothes." She giggled at the last bit.

"Oh, right," I caught on, "I forgot he is the emperor's nephew. Does everyone in that family run around naked? Not that there's anything wrong with the human form, I just happen to share your preference for clothed men in public." I smiled at my cousin as we crossed the courtyard to the outer door. "Well, this is me. I'll see you at the ball if not sooner."

"Maybe I'll come down and watch you work out with the soldiers," She laughed, "Wouldn't that be a sight to see, the crowned princess of the Fourth Kingdom at the training arena."

"You could always say that your father sent you to learn more about the military so you know their strengths and weaknesses if you ever need to send them into battle." I suggested.

"I could, but then how would I ever be able to beg out of such things later?" She joked, "I hope that whomever I marry will at least know a bit about military strategy, maybe have served himself in his land."

"You can dream," I hugged her; "You're more likely to wind up with a politician than a strategist. I really should be going now. Give my love to Uncle Wendell and Aunt Leonia."

"I will," She hugged me back, "And give my best to Uncle Wolf and Aunt Virginia… if they aren't already wrapped up in each other."

"Cripes, Bee, what if your father heard you talking like that?" I playfully scolded, "Go back inside before you get yourself in trouble." I laughed as she lifted the skirts of her day dress and walked back into the strong stone castle where her family resides and I made my way across the fields towards the Disenchanted Forrest were my parent's home was.


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own the lyrics to Irish Lullaby

_County Kilkenny, Erie 1610_

This evening, Evelyn Quirke found herself walking along the tree line of the forest. She had just lost her third child to cradle sickness a few months back and was still mourning the loss of her little girl. Pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders, she continued to walk; her only companion solace was the full moon, glowing like a beacon through the trees. Almost as if conjured from a dream, she heard something or someone crying. "Cé atá ann? (Who is there?)" She called out, "Cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag caoineadh? (Why are you crying?)" Slowly, she made her way into the forest, careful to not make too much sound so as to not scare who – or what – ever was making the soft, mournful sound.

Curled up next to a fallen tree trunk, was a young boy, no older than 8 or 9 years old. He was sobbing softly into his arm. He wore nothing but a simple sleep clothes. His red hair mussed as if from sleep. "Cé go bhfuil tú, leanbh? Cad is ainm duit?" She asked the boy softly in her tongue.

At the sound of her voice, the boy turned to look at her. He had the most shocking emerald eyes she had ever seen outside of her story books. "I'm sorry," The boy apologized, "I don't understand."

Recognizing the language as the one used by the English, she repeated herself. "I asked who you were, and your name."

"I am called Ash." The boy responded, slowly, as if waking from a dream.

"What an unusual name, Ash." Evelyn responded, sitting on the fallen tree. "I'm Evelyn. You are not from around here, are you?"

"I…" a strained look appeared on Ash's face, "I don't know."

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone, I think." Ash answered, a look of despair crossing his face. "I don't know where I am, or how I got here, or even if my parents are nearby… I can't even remember what they look like. All I know is that I woke up here knowing nothing but my name."

"You must come with me." She stated simply, "There is no use for you to be sleeping out here in the cold woods when I have a perfectly good bed in my home with warm blankets and food." She stood and offered her hand to the young boy.

"I'm not sure if I should, Ma'am." He answered respectfully. "I hardly know you"

"From what you told me, you hardly know your own self." She reminded him softly. "At least stay the night with me and my husband, on the morrow, we will help you look for your parents."

"Alright," The boy stood, taking Evelyn's hand and walking with her. "Miss Evelyn?"

"Yes, daor amháin?" She asked, making slow progress through the forest, picking the softest path so as to not injure the boy's bare feet.

"Thank you." The boy smiled sadly up at her.

"You are very welcome," she said putting her arm around him and guiding him into the apartment above the blacksmith's shop. "Welcome to my home." Guiding him into a small room, occupied only by a small bed, a bassinette, a rocking chair and small wardrobe, she guided him in. "This will be your room, at least until we can reunite you with your parents. Are you hungry?"

The boy paused as if to ponder when his last meal was before shaking his head slowly. "No, Ma'am."

"Well, alright then," She said, softly kissing the boys tussled red hair, "Try and get some rest; hopefully things will be clearer in the light of day. Do you need anything before I retire?"

"There is one thing," The boy looked at the bed and back at her shyly, "Could you sing to me as I fall asleep?"

"Of course, daor amháin." She followed the boy into the room and pulled back the covers while he got into the soft bed. Pulling the quilt she had made for her first born son up to the boy's chin, she softly began to sing a lullaby her mother sang to her as a girl as she softly stoked the boy's hair watching him drift slowly to sleep.

Over in Killarney

Many years ago,

Me Mither sang a song to me

In tones so sweet and low.

Just a simple little ditty,

In her good ould Irish way,

And l'd give the world if she could sing

That song to me this day.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Oft in dreams I wander

To that cot again,

I feel her arms a-huggin' me

As when she held me then.

And I hear her voice a-hummin'

To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep

Outside the cabin door

She watched the boy as he softly snored in the bed. He looked to be the same age her Sean would have been. She had lost all the children she had ever borne, and the doctor said that was now too old to bare children. Although, knowing the pain of losing a child, she desired to return him to his parents as swiftly as she could; a small part of her wished that he could stay with her.

The next day, she borrowed a shirt, jacket, pants, and boots from a neighbor for the boy to wear and the two set out in search of his parents; knocking on every door in the village, checking with the local innkeeper to see if any travelers had lost a child. Receiving no response, she sent word to the surrounding villages with no success in finding the boy's parents. Feeling as if the boy was an answer to prayer, she spoke to her husband, Fergus who agreed to take the boy in.

As the boy grew, he was raised and loved as if he was their own son. Six years later when he reached the age of 15, he became Fergus' apprentice in the blacksmith's shop. He became one of the best sward makers in the county, and in learning what was needed to craft the best sward, became one of the best swordsmen in all of Erie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fourth Kingdom, The day of Wendell's Anniversary Ball_

The guests had started to arrive at the castle, Bianca and I had decided to both get ready in her rooms. The beauticians had just left and we stood in our robes waiting for her ladies maids to return with our dresses. My auburn hair was partially pulled back with a pearl headpiece and ringlets cascading over my shoulder. Bianca's blonde curls, one of many features she had received from her father, was piled up on her head and adorned with a diamond tiara. Our make-up matching the dresses we had not yet received looked a little funny when contrasted to the fluffy robes that we wore. Running my fingers absently along the lapel of my robe I remembered fondly the shopping trip we had taken in the 10th Kingdom, the first one our parents had allowed us to take alone. Bianca, who hadn't been to New York since we were both small children, was mesmerized by the extravagance of the city. Since the spell on the Murrays hadn't worn off yet, we still had access to the flat where my mother had lived with my grandfather. We decided to make a weekend out of it, seeing several Broadway shows including Once Upon a Mattress, which Bianca though was a funny, albeit wrong, take on what we had learned in our childhood history lessons.

"Do you think he'll be able to dance with me?" Bianca broke me of my reverie.

"Who?" I asked, realizing that she had likely been talking to me for a while and had probably already mentioned the name of her query.

"Reilly." She stated simply, "Do you think he'd be allowed to have a dance with me?"

"I don't know," I mused, "I think he's supposed to be attending to other things, not tripping the night fantastic with you."

"Oh," She sighed, dejectedly, "That's too bad."

"You like him, don't you?" I asked looking at her as she wistfully looked out the window at the liveried soldiers getting their final instructions as the carriages of nearby dignitaries started to queue up outside the main gate awaiting admission.

"Is it that obvious?" She blushed.

"Not until this moment," I shrugged, "You and Reilly huh? When did that happen?"

"It hasn't, not really." She admitted, "Unless you count my dreams. It kind of just snuck up on me one day."

"When?" I probed.

Probably for a while now, but I don't think I fully realized it until this week." She shrugged, "It was right after you had taken down that big guy with nothing but a knife. As the men were getting you up and talking to you, Reilly had moved over to the side and was cooling off in the water trough." Her eyes went hazy as she remembered, "He took off his uniform coat so as to not get it wet while he plunged his head into the water. The way his undershirt clung…"

"You are starting to sound like a bad romance novel, you know. " I cut her off jokingly, "So you like the guy?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he sees me as anything other than his best friend's cousin and his future ruler." She sighed, "I doubt he'll ever look at me the way my father looks at my mother."

"You never know, stranger things have happened." I shrugged looking out the window watching as Reilly dismissed his troops to their positions. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Goodness, no!" She exclaimed as a knock sounded on the door. "I would be too embarrassed." She opened the door, expecting to find the maid with our dresses; instead it was our mothers standing there, already dressed Mama in a pale grey dress with a scooped neckline similar to mine and Aunt Leona in a white gown with a thin green and gold sash around her waist. They held our gowns in their gloved arms.

"What would you be too embarrassed about, Dear?" Queen Leonia asked her daughter.

"Nothing." Bianca blushed.

"Do we want to know?" The queen pointed the question towards me.

"No, not really." I shook my head, "Just a bit of silliness between cousins. If you don't mind me asking," I changed the subject, "Why are you here with our gowns instead of the ladies maid?"

"We thought we'd help you get ready since it is the first of many formal events you are now privileged to attend." Leonia smiled at us.

"I just figured that since you never had a senior prom, I might help you get ready for tonight instead." My mother shrugged self-consciously, laying my gown on the bed.

"What's prom?" Bianca asked.

"It's a formal dance in the 10th Kingdom for teenaged students held in the last two years of their secondary education." My mother explained, "It is kind of like a ball in that the young men wear tuxes and the women wear gowns. Many students will ride over in limos, long black or white cars used usually for formal occasions. There's music and dancing, and a nice dinner either at the event or before. There's even a court from which a King and Queen are selected."

"Were you the queen?" Bianca asked.

"No, I wasn't even on the court." Mama laughed a little, "I wasn't that popular in high school."

"But you are the daughter of a queen." Bianca responded, slightly confused.

"That's really not how it works," She replied, "The court is selected from within the student body by way of voting." Mama waved her hand as if to indicate she was done explaining the odd 10th Kingdom custom. "Never mind, let's focus instead on tonight. I can't wait to see you in your dresses; I don't think the hangers do them any justice." She stated picking my dress back up off the bed. "Okay, ladies, robes off and arms up! We don't want to muss your hair and makeup." Her ring hummed softly as Mama and Aunt Leonia gently slipped our dresses over our corsets and underskirts and made quick work of the colored pearl buttons that closed up the back of both dresses refusing to let us look in the mirrors until they were done.

"I think that about does it." Mama said smiling at us.

"You may look in the mirror, darlings." The queen nodded as we turned towards the mirrors. We could hardly believe our eyes, while we had caught glimpses of our hair and makeup and had seen our dresses in the final stage; the complete effect was so much better than we had expected.

"Wow," I heard Bianca sigh.

"Cripes," I gasped at the same time reaching toward the mirror. "Mama, is that really me?" I asked. She nodded her affirmative before turning towards a knocking at the door. She spoke softly to whomever was there before turning back to us.

"It seems your fathers, and mine are all waiting for us." She laughed, "They apparently are getting quite impatient."

"Oh, let them wait, it'll be good for them." Aunt Leona joked before acting as if another thought occurred to her. "On second thought we can never be too sure what those men will get up to when left alone to long." We all laughed and took our leave of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

We soon reached the parapet upon which the men were waiting. Uncle Wendell wore a white suit with deep green and gold edging along the edges of his jacket and sleeves. His freshly pressed pants had a matching stripe going down the outside of each pant leg that ended in pristinely white shoes. He also wore a gold edged green sash bedecked with his formal dress medals which crossed from his right shoulder down to his left hip. Grandpa wore a handsome deep blue suit and light grey shirt with a blue tie and shining black shoes. Papa wore a suit similar to Wendell's only with a black top and pants with silver accents that complemented the color of his greying tail, which he had taken to wearing out once he and Mama moved back to the Fourth Kingdom. His boots that had been so well shined, you could almost see your reflection in the toe. My brother was there, of course dressed similarly to Uncle Wendell and Papa only with a deep sky blue over dark grey denoting him as a member of the court.

Uncle Wendell was the first to see us as we approached the group of men who were discussing the current events of the kingdom, and whatever men discuss at functions such as these. "Ladies, you all look absolutely beautiful this evening." He smiled warmly at each of us, "Especially you, my love." He added, kissing his wife on the cheek so as to not smudge her lip coloring.

"Not just beautiful," Papa joined in, "Radiant, succulent, mesmerizing, and breathtaking all at once!" he proclaimed with his normal flare.

"You all look very nice," Grandpa added, not wanting to be excluded.

"Shall we go in?" Uncle Wendell asked indicating with a graceful motion of his arm towards the grand stair case from which we would make our entrance.

The ballroom had never looked so glamorous. There were tables along the edges of the room, each set with the official colors and seals of the kingdoms in attendance. Pale blue for the First Kingdom, A deep crimson red and brown for the Second Kingdom, the Third Kingdom had declined to send a representative, not that we would have wanted them anyway. The Fifth Kingdom's table was decorated in purple. The Sixth Kingdom had again not send a representative due to a nationwide sleeping curse that was still running its course. The Seventh Kingdom's table was multi colored with different shades of leaves scattered down the table like a runner. The Northern eighth kingdom had a brilliant white table, and the representatives of the Dwarf-run Ninth Kingdom had their own table that matched their proportions so save them the indelicate task of climbing up on chairs intended for taller people that was decorated with a red and grey motif. Lastly, up on a raised platform where Uncle Wendell's throne usually sat was a large head table decorated in green and the crest of the house of White.

Our parents, my grandfather, and even my brother made their appearances while Bianca and I waited for our first ever entrance. We had practiced this moment for days leading up to the ball, with Lord Rupert's directions still ringing in our ears we waited for our introduction. "Proof that the beauty in this family is never ending, making their first formal appearance as representatives of the Fourth Kingdom; I present to you the new generation of great women, Princess Bianca Wilhelmina Wendy Snow White and Lady Christina Anna-Maria Wolf!" We heard Rupert, announce us as the doors opened. In unison, we stepped forward to the first balcony, waving to the nobility below before turning our separate ways to walk down the side staircases before meeting in the middle at the grand staircase. We linked arms and walked the rest of the way together.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard a sharp inhale and a quiet "Cripes" whispered towards the bottom of the stairs and to my left. Glancing over I saw Reilly absolutely transfixed on my cousin's countenance. had always had a bit of a crush on my dear cousin, I had no doubt in my mind that he would make his intentions known soon. Further down the aisle formed by the nobility we heard an older but still commanding voice call to us and we walked towards and curtsied our respects to the only living original founder of the Nine Kingdoms, Cinderella.

By the time the Cinderella Waltz Started, Reilly had waved over a colleague to spell him so that he could surprise Bianca with a dance, although it was exactly the most appropriate move, considering their positions, but no one seemed to mind. Since neither my brother nor I had found a partner for the waltz, Warren danced with Mama, while Papa spun me around in dizzying circles. "I have the feeling we will be hearing wedding bells soon." He said looking towards Bianca and Reilly.

"I think you're probably right." I joked as the music faded and we returned to our seats at the head table. As we were taking out seats, Lord Rupert crowed out that it was time for the presentation of gifts. There were many beautiful items presented, among them, fine riding boots for the royal family from Queen Riding Hood in the Second Kingdom, a magic gold and crystal decanter set that would never run out for King Wendell's private study came from Queen Cinderella, and lastly from the dwarves of the 9th Kingdom a freshly produced traveling mirror.

"Do us a kindness, and keep Lord Antony away from this one." the Dwarven King requested somewhat jokingly, which caused a round of polite laughter.

"They're never gonna let me live that down," Grandpa muttered to himself.

"Likely not, old man," Wendell laughed giving his friend a cordial smirk before rising addressing his guests. "Thank you all for the lovely gifts; I appreciate each and every one of them. I do hope that I have served my kingdom well and look forward to many more years of serving her people."

"Here, here," my grandfather cheered.

"Long live King Wendell!" My father called out, causing echoes of the same to rise from the guests around the great hall.

"This is why it's always to have family backing you up," Wendell joked smiling at his friends, "Especially when I stop and think on how I wouldn't be the man I am today without them." Wendell stressed the word many igniting giggles from those around the table. "This celebration is as much theirs as it is mine. That being said please raise your glasses and join me in toasting the dear men and women who share in all my triumphs and sorrows. My beautiful wife, Queen Leonia, I love you my darling, thank you for sharing your life with me. Our equally stunning and precious daughter, Bianca, you will always be my little girl. My dear Wolf, you not only saved the lives of most of us here, but you are one of the truest friends man or beast could have. To my lovely step-sister, you and your husband taught me the value of adapting to whatever is thrown my way. You opened my eyes to trust and love again as you yourself learned the same lessons. And Antony, my former manservant and dear, dear, friend; you taught me what it is to be humble. I cannot imagine what an irritating prat I would have been, had I not met you."

"Pretty insufferable" Grandpa joked.

"Undoubtedly," Wendell agreed before turning and raising his glass, "To friends and family, may we all learn to truly value and cherish every moment we have with them."

Echoes of "To friends and family," rang out throughout the ball room along with approving cheers.

"Now let us enjoy the rest of this beautiful evening." Wendell smiled as the band started up again and he took his seat. The rest of the night flew by in a rush of colors and music. By the time the clock struck two, many of the guests had retired to their rooms. "Thank you, one and all for this wonderful evening, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." Wendell stated simply to the remaining guests signaling that the evening had come to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

"Christina," the voice whispered, waking me two days later. I looked around realizing that I was not in my room, but in a sitting room completely swathed in shades of blue, from the deep blue window treatments to the pale blue sofa and chair the latter of which sat an older woman with deep auburn hair that glistened in the fire burning in the hearth.

"Your majesty," I dropped a curtsey before the woman.

"Please, sit." She said gesturing towards the sofa.

"Where am I?"

"You are still in your bed," Upon seeing my confusion, she continued, "I've come to you in a dream as I am now able to do."

"How are you able to do this?" I asked.

"I've been sent to you." She stated simply, as if that explained everything. "I have been sent to tell you that you must use my grandson's new mirror. I cannot tell you the goal of your quest; it is something you must find for yourself, although you won't know the purpose until after you have returned. You are simply to observe and interact until the time when you are to return."

"When will that be?"

"You must confer with the mirror that your mother and grandfather used to find the location of the third traveling mirror." She said.

"How am I to bring up having to bring this up to my family?" I queried, "Dragon Mountain is at least a few days travel away."

"My time is up; you must return to your family, they will soon to hear of my departure, you must be a support to them." The old queen warned me, "As far as contacting Gustav, you will not need to travel; you can use your grandmother's communication mirror. Gustav will give you more information; your family is to hear it too."

"Yes, your majesty," I nodded, rising.

"Give my Wendy a hug," She smiled sadly, "Tell him that I am proud of the man he has become. Now go, your mother is calling you." With that the room faded around me replaced by the dim light of my bedroom and the sensation of someone shaking me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Christy," I heard my mother's voice, "Wake up, we must go to the castle immediately, your Uncle needs us."

Wiping the sleep from my eyes with one hand and tying my robe, I followed my family down towards Uncle Wendell's apartments. Mom knocked softly on the door and entered upon hearing Wendell's soft, "Enter."

Uncle Wendell was seated in the middle of one of the sofas in his parlor sandwiched between his wife and my cousin. They all looked as if they'd been crying. Wendell brushed the tears away from his red-rimmed eyes before gesturing for us to take a seat on the opposite sofa. "I'm afraid I just received some terribly depressing news." He started."

"Queen Cinderella passed away didn't she?" I asked, realizing the dream I had wasn't really a dream.

"Yes," He nodded mournfully, "How did you know?"

"She came to me," I replied simply before crossing to him and giving him a hug. "She asked me to tell you she is proud of the man you have become."

"But why did she come to you?" My cousin asked giving me a confused look.

"She said there was something I had to do." I explained, reclaiming my seat between my parents and my older brother. "Something involving using your new mirror, but that I had to talk to Gustav using the old queen's mirrors."

"That would be easier than taking the hike to Dragon Mountain." I heard Mama sigh before we heard another knock on the door.

"Come in, Antony." Wendell responded looking towards the door as it opened.

"What did I miss?" Grandpa asked, crossing the road as quickly as his old body would allow him to take his seat on the other side of my mother. His fuzzy bunny slippers, a gag gift from my Papa some years ago, flopping comically this way and that as he walked.

"My grand mere passed away," Wendell stated flatly, "Apparently before she went, she visited Christina and tasked her with something."

"I'm so sorry, Wendell," Grandpa gave him a sympathetic look before looking towards me, "What did she tell you to do?"

"She said I had to talk to Gustav."

"Which means I'm going to be left out of the loop," Grandpa sighed, "I don't think they ever forgave me for breaking all those mirrors."

"Well you're in luck," I replied, "I'm supposed to use one of the old queen's communication mirrors."

"Christine's mirrors?" He asked incredulously, "No, no way is any child or grandchild of mine going to touch anything that was given to her by Snow White's stepmother."

"We use the traveling mirror all the time," I reminded him which gained me an exasperated huff and eye roll from my grandfather.

"I've told you many times over, the mirrors are not inherently evil," Wendell commented, "While some may have been corrupted by the constant evil usage, they are, by design unable to lie or enact evil on their own. The communication mirror should still work to our purposes."

The mantle clock on the far edge of the room chimed 3am, catching us all by surprise. "Oh dear, is it still that early yet?" Wendell asked to himself, "I suppose we should all get a bit more sleep. I guess Cinderella knew what she was doing tasking you with this the same night she passed; it gave me a much needed distraction. Let's do meet up in the mirror room after breakfast to attempt to contact the dwarves and Gustav."

As if on command, the stomachs of both my father and my brother grumbled. "Warren and I should probably get something to nibble on now." Papa laughed uncomfortably, "C'mon cub, let's see if there's any more of the mutton left in the pantry before we head back to bed." With that he and Warren exited the suite. My mother and I stayed back long enough to give Wendell, Leonia, and Bianca consoling hugs. Lastly, Grandpa gave us all hugs before shaking Wendell's hand and offing his ear if Wendell needed to talk.

"Thank you, my old friend," Wendell smiled sadly, "Good night." With that he guided us toward the door of his suite before returning to his own rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

The mirror room, where all my grandmother's mirrors had been stored upon her death was in one of the lower rooms along the base of one of the castle spires. The room smelt of dust and stagnate air. Since there were no servants in the room, Wendell and Leonia made their way about the room, along with my parents, opening up every window they could to let in the soft breeze that was blowing. Warren, Bianca, and I made our own rounds removing the old covers from the mirrors until we found the one we were looking for. "Got it," I called to the others. Within seconds they were surrounding me, their images reflecting back curiosity.

"Well, go ahead." Wendell encouraged me.

"Okay," I said with a sigh, "Here goes. Mirror, mirror, please assent, to help us connect to Gustav the mirror quite ancient."

Our images started to shift and waver as the mirror activated, "Your request you shall have, I will soon connect you with old Gustav." The image shifted and whirled as it reflected the distance between the castle over fields and farm land to Dragon Mountain where the face of the Dwarf Librarian, Cornelius, greeted us.

"Good morning, comrades." The old dwarf smiled pleasantly through the glass, "She said you would be contact us. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

Papa smiled warmly at me as he nudged me to indicate that I should respond. "Queen Cinderella reached out to me last night and informed me that I needed to speak to Gustav."

"Of course, allow me to adjust the mirror so that you may speak to him." He nodded before we saw his head dip and the room start to shift slowly until the frame was filled with the great mirror. "Now don't forget, Gustav is quite old and deaf, you must be sure to speak up. Of course he only communicates in rhyme."

"Of course," I smiled nervously before continuing. "Gustav, please do your best, to tell me surely, what the quest is."

The old mirror made a groaning sound as the reflection started to shift and warp until an old face appeared, wrinkled and ancient, he seemed to think a moment before stating in a gravelly voice,

"A princess called to take a quest,

Sent upon the queen's behest.

Found within the blacksmiths' forge,

Shall be found a long lost lord.

One month's time shall surely pass,

Before her return across the glass.

What was lost shall be regained,

When she dost return again."

"How odd," I murmured, confused, "I wonder why Cinderella chose me when Gustav clearly said that a princess would take the quest."

"You should ask him," Papa encouraged me.

Shrugging, I turned back to the mirror. "Gustav, if a princess for this journey's meant, why is it that I have been sent?" I asked.

"Through her marriage, she became the queen. The one to be sent is descended of her known as Christine." The old mirror replied.

"Well that clears that up." Mama snorted sarcastically.

"I doubt your mother or your younger sisters would be sent." Wendell said, "Your brothers can't possibly be princesses, and well Bianca is not technically descended of my step-mother."

"Leaving me," I stated to no one in particular. "Wait, one month? She expects me to go to a strange place, I don't know, knowing full well I'll have to endure a lunar cycle. Is she crazy? We don't know how the moon will affect me there. What if I lose control?"

"Christy," My mom smiled, "You are nowhere near as bad as your dad was when Christine had hold of him, and I doubt you'll have any problems on this plain or any other."

"Just make sure you find a wooded area to camp out." Papa joined in, "And make sure you take time out to hunt; it'll help lessen the anxiety and aggression."

"Okay," I nodded, turning back to the mirror. "Gustav, one last question about the quest, what timing of my departure would be the best?"

"Three days before the full moon's glow, is the time you are to go." Came the answer, "I wish you luck upon your quest, but now good bye as I must rest." At that the old mirror stilled to a blank reflection of the mirror Cornelius had turned to it.

"Well, I suppose that is it." The old dwarf reappeared, "Good luck young comrade," with that the connection was broken.

"Three days before the new moon's glow," I mused turning to my family, "That means I'll be crossing the mirror three days before the full moon. I wonder if I'll arrive three days before the full moon there… wherever 'there' is."

"I would wager that it would be about the same, cubby." Papa shrugged, "I know that the lunar cycle here and in New York is about the same."

"Wait, three days before the moon's apex?" Wendell suddenly spoke up, "Isn't that tomorrow? You should probably start preparing."

"What do you mean?" My father asked, "When Virginia and I started our journey, we didn't have time to pack."

"You were in prison when you started, it's not like you had much to pack." Mama reminded him earning her a grimace from her mate, "And it's not like you gave me any heads up either. However, it would have been nice to have at least one change of clothes to last me over the month."

"But it was so much fun watching you wash them in every stream and river we came across." Papa teased, my brother, cousin and I groaned, Wendell just rolled his eyes, Mama and Leonia both blushed and laughed at the implication, but Grandpa had a different reaction.

"You did WHAT!?" He roared, charging towards Papa, "Why you mangy perverted..." he started before Papa cut him off, the humor in his eyes gone replaced by a deep ember glow around his irises indicating his more feral instincts were kicking in.

Noticing what was happening, Mama stepped between the two men. "Dad, calm down, it was years ago, and it's not like he hasn't seen more than me washing my clothes. And you," she pointed her stare at her mate, "You know better than to bate him like that. You both need to calm down before you go breaking the mirrors, we don't want that to happen again." The men immediately backed down with mumbled apologies. "Now let's get going, I'm sure that Christy has much to do before she leaves tomorrow, and I'm sure we all have better things to do than hang around in a dusty old room all day." With that the older adults started shutting the windows. As we left the room I overheard my Aunt and Mother talking.

"I will never understand how it is you are able to calm both of them down so quickly when they start in like that." Leonia shook her head.

"Many years of practice with both," Mama laughed, "And perhaps more than a small threat of withholding certain things from Wolf." She added conspiratorially.

Leonia gasped, "You wouldn't withhold _that_ would you?" She asked.

Mama just laughed, "No, never. That would be punishment for both of us; I just deny him access to the meat locker for a few days."

"Oh, so it's nothing I could use on…" She glanced towards the king.

"Probably not," Mama laughed before adding loudly enough for him to hear, "Although you could always take away his favorite chew toy."

"Ha-ha," Came the droll response from Wendell, "You are not as funny as you think, my dear sister, and I would thank the two of you to not have such conversations in public."

"There's no public here, Darling." Leonia laughed, slipping her arm through his, "And you know we save our best conversations for private moments among the family." That was the last I heard as our parents had stopped to lovingly debate and tease each other as my brother, cousin, and I made our way through the halls to our destination, my brother to his room to do whatever it is he does on his own time, and my cousin and I to mine to decide what I should take with me on my journey.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you nervous?" My cousin asked, as she played with the tunic she was supposed to be folding.

"Maybe a little," I admitted, "More excited and curious as to what I might find on the other side of the mirror, and where I'll be taken to. Do you know if anyone has turn it on yet to see where it leads?"

"The one that Father traveled in to meet your mom and grandfather as well as the one we all use now both go to the 10th Kingdom, maybe this one will also lead to New York." She mused.

"I don't think so," I shook my head, "There are no blacksmiths in New York – at least not in the city – and you would think that if there was something to be found there, one of us would have found it in the past 25 years or so. Is it possible for traveling mirrors to go other places?"

"I don't know," my cousin shrugged, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

As we continued to debate what I should pack, a knock sounded at the door. When I went to open it, I found my parents standing there. "All packed and ready to go?" Mama asked.

"Not even close," I sighed, "I don't even know where to start."

"I would recommend at least one change of clothes so that as you are washing one, you'll have another to wear. You never know if you'll come across a peeping Tom." She suggested while poking fun at my father.

"Not to mention you don't know how people where you are going will react to Wolfies." Papa reminded me, "They may not like them, or may never have seen them before. As much as I hate to ask you to do it, and I know I hated having to do it when I was your age, I want you to take clothing with you that you can comfortably tuck your tail in. While I love your beautiful tail, some people may not agree and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes Papa," I nodded, "I actually was thinking about that. I was planning to take some of my longer tunics with me that will cover any telling bulges in my breeches."

"Don't forget to take a cloak with you," Mama added, "You don't know how warm or cold you will be, but at the very least it will give you something to sleep on or under on the nights you are outside. Also wear comfortable boots and plenty of socks; I don't want you hurting your feet."

"Have you given any idea on how you'll eat while there?" Papa asked.

"I know that it's going against the way things are done for our people, but for the sake of not scaring people who might see, I thought I would hunt game the way non-wolves do. Reilly taught me how to set up snares and I've gotten really good at shooting moving targets with a bow."

"Sounds like you've been well-prepared for a while now." Papa mused, "Are you sure you only just found out you would need to do this?" He teased before sweeping me up in one of his signature tight hugs. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, my little she-cubby, I can't believe you are all grown up and taking your own journey. Keep your heart open to any and all possibilities, even if you think you know what you are supposed to be doing. Listen to your heart and your instincts; a wolfie's instincts are their best guide. I only wish you were taking someone with you when you go."

"Me too, Papa, me too," I nodded moving towards Mama when he finally released me.

"I'm proud of you too, Honey," Mama sighed, pulling me in for a softer albeit no less firm, hug. "Do your best, but don't let the journey get in the way of who you are. Like your father said, keep your heart open to any and all possibilities, you never know if and where you'll find allies. I can only hope that you are being sent alone because there are others on the other side who are meant to help or be helped by you." She released me but not before I saw her wiping a stray tear off her cheek. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm not leaving right this instant," I reminded her, "You have the rest of the evening and tomorrow morning before I have to leave. I don't plan to leave the castle until then. I've already sent a few of Wendell's people to collect some of the items I thought I'd need, including the bow and quiver that Reilly gave me a couple years ago when he started training me."

Almost as if on cue, another knock sounded at the door, when I called for the person to enter, a few men in castle livery came in carrying various items like water skins, snares, and the like. Last to come in was Reilly, carrying a few items of his own.

"I heard you are being sent to parts unknown." He smiled warmly at me, but not before I saw his gaze momentarily flicker over to my cousin who was smiling like an idiot. "I thought you might need this." He then proceeded to lay my bow and quiver, full of arrows, on the table in the corner of my room. He then walked towards me and handed me a sheathed item with an ornately decorated handle. "This is a very special dagger to me," He stated simply, "It was a graduation gift from my family's Alpha when I became one of the first wolves to become an officer in His Majesty's army."

"It's barely bigger than a table knife." I said, unsheathing the dagger and examining it for balance, weight, and sharpness.

"It's meant to be carried in your boot," He explained before handing me a larger version, "This one is meant to be carried on your belt; use it well and wisely." He paused for a moment before adding, "While you may not officially be one of my, or anyone's troops, I have to say it has been an honor and a privilege to train you, even if we didn't know what it was for."

"Huff Puff, that was very nice of you," Papa said, swiping at his temple before extending his hand. Reilly copied the motion and shook the older wolf's hand before giving me a nod and my cousin a rakish smile and then turning on his heal and exiting the room. Papa then turned to me, "You have been given a great honor; those daggers have likely been handed down for several wolf generations in Reilly's pack. You must take good care of them."

"I will, Papa, I will." I said gently placing the daggers in my backpack with the other items that the castle servants had been packing for me. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning we all met for breakfast in the main dining hall. I could just taste the emotions from my family. Mama and Papa were both excited albeit a little nervous for me, Wendell and Leonia were encouraging and curious, and Bianca was a little jealous but at the same time relieved that she was not the one called to take the journey. Grandpa was also nervous, as he was when Mama and he first came to the 4th Kingdom; he said that he knew that I could take care of myself but that he would still worry about me while I was gone. My dear big brother, Warren, was more or less indifferent, he didn't know and didn't care why I had to take the trip, and barely acknowledged my presence at the table. My younger sisters and brother were taking turns clinging to me, climbing on my lap, and trying to smell as if they would never know my scent ever again.

With the meal completed, our family slowly made our way to the mirror room where Uncle Wendell's new mirror had been set up. My backpack, full of the items I would need leaned gently against its gilded frame. I took a deep breath and with my family watching slowly turned the latch on the upper left side of the frame. It moved freely and without sound as the glass started to warp and swirl slowly revealing a continent that looked somewhat like the Nine Kingdoms, but slightly different. It slowly moved towards an area that resembled the region inhabited by the 6th Kingdom only it was not connected to the main body of the continent but was instead a group of islands. Eventually it focused in on the smaller western Island before pulling in closer to a forested area just inland from the southeastern coast before resting to show a large wooded area beyond which you could make out a small village beyond the trees.

"What is this place?" Wendell asked, almost to himself.

"Assuming it's in our dimension, I would have to guess she's being sent to Ireland." Mama mused, "But it doesn't seem like it's current day Ireland. Is it possible for a mirror to not only go to a specific place, but a different time as well?" She looked quizzically at her step brother.

"I suppose it could," He shrugged, I mean the old mirrors lead to a modern New York City where we are not as technically advanced, it could be the same here. A different place and time, mirrors are funny that way, only the dwarves know their secrets."

Before anyone else could add their comments, I shrugged on my backpack before shouldering my bow and quiver and making my rounds to say good bye. I hugged my Uncle and his family, taking a little longer with Bianca telling her that I would miss her terribly and would see her soon. I then kissed my grandfather on the cheek before giving a hug to my older brother before nearly getting tackled by the younger cubs in my pack. Lastly I moved on to my parents, I gave them a long hug and kissed them both on the cheek.

Papa slowly raised his hand and brushed his first two fingers quickly against my temple. His voice soft and almost reverent as he spoke, "My little cub, remember, the hearts and souls of all your family are with you as you go. May the moon bless you and strengthen you. And may the memory of your wolven ancestors guide you and protect you." The wolven blessing finished, he dropped his hand and pulled me into one last tight hug. "I love you, Cubby. Do what you need to do and return to us safely."

"I will, Papa." I smiled sadly at him before moving to the mirror. I took one last look at my family standing around me, gave them a short wave and then stepped through the mirror. Like with the other traveling mirror I used to travel to New York, I felt the mirror's pull at my center, arching my back slightly as I went through frame after frame of mirrors, a tinkling sounded every time I passed through one.


	12. Chapter 12

What seemed like minutes, but had only been perhaps seconds, later my foot connected with the damp moss that made up the forest floor. I could see a mist slowly encircling my ankles as it slithered along covering some of the lower foliage as it went. I looked over my shoulder at the warbling area behind me indicating the presence of the mirror. I quickly pulled the larger dagger from my belt's sheath and made a few markings on the trees surrounding the area so that I could find it later. The area waved and then blinked a few times before fading into more solid air, indicating that the mirror had been turned off from the other side. Taking a deep breath, and looking around to get my bearings, I slowly picked my way through the forest towards the small town on the edge of the tree line, marking my progress as I went.

Despite the bright midday sun, the forest seems eternally cast in shadows, almost like the Disenchanted Forest. As the sun reached its apex, I stopped settling on the roots of an ancient tree to eat the bacon sandwich that had been packed for my lunch. Leaning back against the moss-covered trunk, I slowly chewed the smoky meat sandwich as I absorbed my surroundings. The mist that had encircled my ankles when I first crossed the mirror's threshold seemed to be a persistent presence in the forest. Moss covered nearly every tree, and ferns made up the floor, effectively casting the entire forest in shades of green that along with the mist gave an impression of magical quality. I almost expected to see a fairy flying by on its way to cause mischief for any wayward traveler. I soon finished my sandwich and crumpling the paper in which it had been wrapped, putting it in my pocket for later, I stood and continued on my way.

As the day drew to a close, I decided that I had better make camp and find something to eat. I found a small clearing, just big enough for me to build a small fire. I set a few snares, hoping to catch a rabbit or two before making my way back to my camp. Using the crumpled paper from my pocket and a few twigs I'd collected on my way back, I lit the fire and took a few moments to absorb its warmth. As the sun slowly dropped in the sky, the temperature had begun to drop, after a few moments of drawing in the fire's heat; I went to check my traps. I quickly made my rounds, not wanting to leave my fire for too long. Luckily for me, I wasn't gone long; both traps produced some well-fed rabbits. I quickly ended their pain, thanking them for giving their lives to satisfy my hunger as I'd been taught to do, and once I was back at camp, I made quick work of skinning them and placing them on a spit over the fire cooked them for my supper.

With my stomach full, and after laying a bit more wood on the fire to sustain it a while longer, I wrapped my cloak around me to ward off the cold, I leaned against the roots of a nearby tree and looked up at the nearly full moon. Just as Gustav had said, it was about two more nights to the full moon. Looking between the path from which I'd come from and the edge of the village, I knew that I could have made the trek in a shorter amount of time and could have been sleeping in the local inn, if I wanted to, but not knowing how the moon here would affect me, I chose to stay on the safe side and only venture into the village only during the day, at least until after the full moon had passed. With this plan in mind, I settled myself in for the night, using my backpack as a pillow; I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Since there was no one around to see, I pulled my tail out, enjoying the last bit of breeze I would feel running through my fur that I would have for the next few weeks. I could smell the fear that washed over some of the smaller rodents whose dens were near my camp when they caught my scent on the breeze, but I didn't care, it felt nice to feel the tickle of my fur as the wind sent shivers up my spine. I knew I had to go into town tomorrow to find my way around while the sun was still out and to pick up a few supplies to last me during the full moon.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, before going into town, I set off to the stream that cut through the forest to bathe. The animals may not have cared about what I smelled like, aside from the occasional prey quivering in it den, but I knew, or at least the full-human side of me knew that the people in the village may not be as accommodating if I came in "Flaunting my natural aroma," as my father would have said. Grabbing my soap and a towel, I made my way to the shore line. Hanging my clothes and towel on a low-lying branch I climbed into the freezing waters before lathering up and rinsing off in what was probably the quickest bath I'd ever had in my life. Shaking myself to get rid of any excess water, I grabbed my towel and dried the rest of my body before heading back to camp to collect a few items and heading into the village. Not knowing what kind of monetary system they used here, I had been given a small purse of plain gold pieces to be used in trade for supplies.

The town seemed like any other provincial town you would have found in the 9 Kingdoms, a few small farms on the outskirts circling what was the main township. The central feature seeming to be a large fountain around which sat a shop that sold candles and oil lamps, a butcher whose sausages and new cuts were proudly displayed in the window, a bakery whose door was left open allowing the smells of bread and other baked goods waft into the square to attract customers. I smiled slightly to myself as I looked at the three shops lined up, wondering if anyone in town found the shops proximity as humorous as I did. As I continued down the lane I saw a merchentile that displayed various items including soap, beans, and a few bolts of heavy wool fabric. I ducked in to order some rope, beans, and a small pot in which to cook them. I handed over the coins with the promise to return later to pick up my order. I slowly made my way around the square making note of some of the other store fronts. Opposite the lane where the butcher, baker, and candlestick maker was a livery stable that was bracketed by an Inn and Pub on one side and a blacksmith's shop on the other.

I was almost tempted to go into the blacksmith's shop to see if I could figure out the purpose of my journey but since I had no purpose to enter and there was no one on hand, I decided against it. I heard my stomach grumble its complaint that it'd been too long since lunch and I made my way over to the pub to see about getting something to eat and drink. I don't know what I was expecting, but when I walked in, I was surprised at how brightly lit the main dining area was lit. There were tables and benches set around the room with checkered tablecloths covering them. Along the left side of the room was the bar and kitchens. A strong pine bar was set up with several stools lined up across its front. A door just behind the bar from which some of the most delicious smells I'd ever scented wafted was a door that likely lead to the kitchens. The bar back was an older man with greying brown hair and shockingly bright green eyes that were framed with laugh lines. He had a kind face and smiled at me acknowledgement. Along the right side of the room was a desk that sat about the height between my waist and my chest upon which a book with signatures and room numbers were scribbled. The patroness, a woman who looked to be a few years younger than the bar back with similarly kind eyes in the shade of a stormy blue sea stood behind the desk speaking to a customer.

"Can I help ye?" A young woman's voice came from behind me, breaking my focus. She was obviously the daughter of the pub owner and the inn's patroness, her eyes a beautiful blend of green and sea blue gave her an almost ethereal look especially when paired with the long lashes that framed them. She was about my age and stood a little shorter than myself. The girl had long hair the color of summer wheat that she wore plaited down her back. Her skirt was pale blue to accentuate her eyes with a darker blue brocaded corset vest, white blouse, and clean but well-worn apron tied around her waist; an outfit similar to what the serving girls in Little Lamb Village would wear.

"Oh, yes," I smiled warmly at her. "I'm passing through and was hoping to get a little something to eat."

"Ye came to the right place then," She smiled at me before turning and indicating I should follow her to one of the tables. "Me name's Brenna, me Pop is behind the bar, and me Mum is the patroness of the Inn, and you are?"

"Christy," I replied before clarifying, "Christina, but my family and friends call me Christy."

"Christy it is then." She smiled back, her eyes crinkling a bit around the edges similar to her father's laugh lines, "I don't know what you're in the mood fer, but we have some fresh lamb cooking right now, practically falls off the bone, we serve it with some local vegetables and we have some of the best cider this side of Dublin, if I do say so meself."

My mouth started to water, "I'll have some of that, the cider too, but would you also have some warm milk as well?"

"Sure thing," She smiled before turning on her heel and walking through the door to the kitchen. She returned shortly with the promised food and since there were no other customers, sat and chatted with me for a while before the normal nightly patrons started to show up for their evening meals.

Not wanting to take up space at a table, I moved over towards the large stone hearth that was inset into the back wall and took a seat on one of the large cushioned benches to enjoy the fire before heading back to my camp and the damp, cool woods that bordered the town. Between customers, Brenna would refill my warm milk and visit with me. As the sun began to set, and I was preparing to leave, I saw a large, gruff looking man. All muscles and hair, with a hard, cold face with an ever present sneer plastered where his mouth should have been and scars along his cheek. He sat down at one of the tables and banged rudely with his fist demanding to be fed.

Brenna, although trying to put on an air of confidence when dealing with the man, reeked of fear and apprehension. Every time she walked past his table or brought him a new plate or tankard of ale, he kept trying to paw at her as she constantly floated just out of his reach. Eventually Brenna started to lose the game of cat and mouse as the gruff man finally got hold of her skirts and pulled her into his lap. She slapped him, stunning him enough that she was able to get away. "What kind of girl do you think I am, grabbing me like that?" She demanded loudly as he started to rise to go after her.

I could see Brenna's father starting to come around the end of the bar when a young man quickly approached the rude patron and pushed the rude man down from his half-risen pose. He was tall, a couple inches taller than my father's 6'1" frame his loose shirt giving hints of the strong back and arms contained beneath. His thick belt gave away his trim waist and the britches he wore hugged his legs and arse just enough to show that they, too were strong. He had soft curly red hair that brushed the tops of his ears and collar that shone like fire as the light hit it and the darker coloring that denoted someone used to working in the sun. "Alright, Darcy," the man spoke in a deep tenor with a hint of the local brogue, "I think you've had enough now. Leave the poor lass alone."

"What'da ye care?" Spat the older man, "It ain't as if she's spoken fer, least of all by ye. Not that any lass'd ever be seen with ye."

"I don't as that matters," he responded coolly, "It's obvious she does not want any of your attentions. I suggest you finish your meal and leave poor Brenna alone, before you get thrown out on your ear."

"Who died and made ye her protector?" Sneered Darcy, "Besides, whose gonna put me out, ye? I dinna think so."

"I'm not the only one who objects to your behavior towards the serving girls in this place." The young man stated firmly, his ears growing redder in anger as the conversation continued, "I'm just the first to say it aloud."

"Naught like you have the authority to do it any way," Darcy muttered returning to his food and brushing the young man aside.

"He may not have the authority, Darcy, but he has my permission to toss anyone out on their arse for acting ill towards my girls." The pub owner stated firmly, "Now, finish your meal and be gone with ye, I dinna want ta see you darken the door of me pub again."

"Fine," The man spat, finishing the food and tankard before him before standing to leave. "Your foods crap anyhow, Colin," he threw over his shoulder before pulling open the heavy oak door and taking his leave.

Brenna, who had been slowly making her way towards her father was now slumped against him as if all her strength had been drained from her body. Holding his daughter to him with one hand, he extended his other to the young man. "I'd like to thank ye, Ash. I dunna know what would have happened if you hadn't reacted so quickly."

"I'm just glad I could help." The young man identified as Ash, smiled warmly and shook the bar back's hand. "I just hate watching him treat the girls like that; no woman should have to endure such things."

"I agree," The older man nodded, "I don't know how else to thank ye, but to put your meal on the house."

"That isn't necessary." Ash demurred, "I was just in the right place at the right time." Putting a hand gently on Brenna's shoulder, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Aye, I'll be just fine in a moment," She replied softly, swiping the tears from her eyes and rapidly regaining her composure, demonstrating the strength and pride that was within her.

"Alright then, I guess I'll be heading home then." Ash smiled down at her before giving her shoulder a brief affectionate squeeze. "My folks are likely wondering what happened to me."

"At least let me buy you a pint," Colin requested in earnest.

"One pint wouldn't hurt, I suppose." Ash smiled, following the older man back to the bar, leaving Brenna to clear the table and wipe it down. Having had enough excitement for the night, I decided to swing by the merchentile to pick up my order before heading back to camp.


	14. Chapter 14

A while later I was passing back by the Pub, I heard a commotion coming from the alley between the pub and the livery stable. It sounded like a struggle; I scented aggression and fear all at once overwhelming me. "Please leave me be." A high voice pleaded, I instantly recognized it as the young girl from the pub, Brenna.

"Aw, come now lass, we all know you like to play coy with the men in the bar." A gruff older voice whispered threateningly, "And we all know you do a bit more than that with most of 'em. You and I both know what happened inside was just foreplay."

"No, Darcy," Brenna sobbed, "I'd never. I don't want you." She tried to pull away and nearly escaped when the man came after her.

The sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh popped in the otherwise silent night as Darcy slapped Brenna, causing her to stumble and fall on her face, she turned to view her attacker just as he started to loosen the belt of the trousers. She screamed, and I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my parcels, and rushed the man, tackling him and throwing him off balance so that he landed on his back. My eyes glowing a bright gold, and my fangs were bared I landed with one knee on each of his arms, pinning him to the ground while I pulled his hair with one hand, baring his thick neck to me as I held the point of my boot dagger to the man's throat. I could see his Adam's apple bobbing, the blood pulsing through his veins as the smell of fear and unwashed man grew more potent. In the rush and tumble the hood of my cloak had come up over my head, casting my face in shadow, I could see myself in the reflection of the man's eyes, all you could see beneath the hood was a ring of gold where my eyes had once been.

"How dare you attack an innocent that way?" I demanded of him, slamming his head, none too gently on the cobble path, the force drawing my hood up over my face. "Didn't your ma ever teach you manners, or did you simply not care to learn? Men like you make me sick. I ought to rid this world of you right now." I threatened, worrying the tip of the dagger against the thick vein in his throat as he tried to swallow the best he could without cutting himself on my blade. "Lucky for you, that's not why I'm here, but highest heavens know I should."

I heard the sound of feet running into the alley. "Brenna?" I heard the voice of the pub's owner, "I heard you scream." He stated as I heard him help Brenna to her feet as I heard more footsteps approach from behind. "What happened?"

"Darcy tried to attack me," the soft shaky reply came, "I tried to run, but he slapped me down. I was looking right at him and he started to undo his…" she took a deep breath, "I screamed, then out of nowhere, he was knocked backwards." I could feel the eyes of everyone staring at my back. "Thank you."

All I could do was nod my acknowledgement, I didn't want to turn too soon for fear my eyes were still glowing giving away my true nature. Soon two men approached me and the offensive man, one – the young man who had originally intervened in the pub – gently pulled me off of the man, but not before the tip of my dagger drew blood from the odorous man's neck. I allowed Ash to lead me to the side as I wiped the blade on my breeches and tucked it safely back into my boot. The other man, likely the town constable or deputy, had already bound Darcy and was guiding him towards the small jail that stood on the outskirts of town.

"Who are you?" I heard the young man next to me ask. "How were you able to do that?"

I realized then I still had my hood up, lowering it, I looked up and found myself staring into the deepest emerald green eyes I'd ever seen. I could see his whole face now, he had a strong jaw and a nose that looked like it'd been broken and reset a time or two giving him a roguish look. His soft lips just a shade or two darker than his skin tone was set in a bemused smile. I drank all of him in and he just about took my breath away. I hadn't missed the sharp intake of breath from him when he saw me either. "You're… you're a woman?" he asked, "But how? You're so, and he's…" he struggled for the words.

Trying to ignore the stirrings deep in my belly, I decided to play it cool but friendly. "Yes I am, how nice of you to notice," I answered his first question as I smiled up at him, "A mutual friend of my brother and mine is a Sargent in the army where I grew up. He taught me everything I know, even has me demonstrate for the troops he trains. I'm also a pretty decent shot with a bow and arrow."

"But you're so much smaller than he is." It was more of a question than a statement.

"I had leverage and surprise on my side, he wasn't expecting someone to see, much less tackle him while he was attempting to rape poor Brenna." I explained. "I'm also stronger than I look." I added a wink before turning from him and going towards Brenna who was being held up by her parents who were still standing on the side of the alley. I gently reached out and touched her shoulder; she jumped and let out a small squeak before looking towards me.

"Christy," she sighed, moving from her parents' arms and latching onto my neck in a grateful embrace, "Thank you so much for coming when you did, I don't know how you did what you did, but I am so thankful you came." She chattered, releasing the nerves that had been building up as I returned her hug. We stood like that for a few moments before she took a step back and grabbed my hands, "You are a good person, and I know we haven't known each other but a few hours, but I think we are going to be dear friends." She smiled up at me.

"I think so too," I agreed before looking past her towards where I had dropped the parcels I'd been carrying before the incident occurred. Looking up at the moon, knowing the moon was about to reach its apex, I knew I had to return to the forest soon. "I don't mean to be rude, but I must get back to where I'm staying before it gets too late."

"You could stay with us," the inn's patroness suggested, "We have a few rooms open if you'd like. Free of charge, of course."

I thanked her for the offer as I shook my head explaining that I'd set up camp outside of town and needed to return for my things but that I might take up her offer the next day. She nodded her understanding and helped me to collect my parcels before I went on my way. I knew the other spectators had left after the constable had taken Darcy away, and knew that Brenna's parents were guiding her back inside to their private quarters in the inn. The last person remaining was the young man who had pulled me off of Darcy. I could feel his eyes follow me as I made my way out of town.

When I reached camp, my stomach grumbled at me, demanding food to restore the energy that was displaced when I attacked Darcy, but the desire to hunt was not as strong as usual, likely also because the normal aggression that came with the moon was spent on protecting Brenna. All the same I needed to eat, so I made my way deeper into the forest to find dinner. I left my weapons behind feeling it almost sacrilegious to hunt in the full moon with them, choosing instead, to hunt the natural way, the wolf way.


	15. Chapter 15

The woman intrigued him, she had shown up out of nowhere, he was sure he'd never met her before, but something was so familiar about her. As he stood on the steps leading up to the apartment he'd shared with his adoptive parents since he was 10 and his mother had found him wandering in the woods knowing naught but his name, he watched her disappear into the tree line of the forest that bordered their small town. He couldn't get her out of his head, the way her auburn hair, plaited in a simple braid down her back swayed as she ran. Her soft lips that begged to be kissed, her gently upturned nose, and her eyes, her eyes haunted him. It was as if they carried some secret quality; he could have sworn that earlier her eyes had been a warm hazel when she'd been sitting peacefully by the fire, but later when he'd pulled her off Darcy; he could have sworn that they were a deep amber color. Shaking his head to clear it of his reverie, he continued up the stairs, into his family's living quarters, and off to bed.

The next morning, Ash found himself rising before the sun had fully risen. Pulling on his boots and jacket, he quietly left the house and started to walk not paying attention to where he was going. He soon found himself standing along the side of the forest, almost as if the woman had called him there. Wondering momentarily if she was a nymph, he brushed off the thought and continued through the woods. A few moments later, he found what looked to be a camp site, a small fire pit with smoke rising from it indicating that it had been recently extinguished, a small leather backpack leaned up against the roots of an old tree, and there was even a small blanket on the ground where someone must have recently slept. He decided to get a closer look, but was unaware of the twig that was right in front of his foot. As he moved forward, it snapped beneath his foot as the sound echoed through the trees. Almost in the same instant, he found himself at the business end of an arrow.

"Who goes there? Reveal yourself!" The archer demanded, pulling the bow even tighter, her hazel eyes flashing a menacing gold as she did so.

"Ash, my name is Ash." He stammered, taking a step back. "I don't mean you any harm."

"Why did you follow me?" She asked, the bow dropping slightly.

"I didn't, exactly," he explained, "I saw you disappear into the woods last night, and this morning when I awoke I found myself walking here. What's your name?"

"Christina," the young woman stated simply, lowering her bow the rest of the way before turning her back to him and walking towards the campsite.

"What are you staying out here for?" Ash asked, looking around her campsite before settling on the roots of a tree across the fire from her, "I know that Brenna's parents offered you free lodging last night."

"Trust me, it was better that I stayed out here last night," She stated leaving no room for questions as she relit the flames, "Although, I may take them up on their offer tonight."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, both deciding what their next move would be. Ash found himself studying the woman as she moved around the campsite, pulling out a frying pan and unwrapping a chunk of bacon. She wore dark tan breaches that inexplicably hugged her shapely legs in all the right ways all the way up to where her hips were covered by the fabric of her tunic. Her boots were supple brown leather that followed the form of her lower legs up to a few inches below her knees. Her tunic was made of a thinner blue wool material that rippled and swayed as the breeze caught it. She had taken off the tunic and had hung it over a branch, allowing him to appreciate how the cut of her bodice accentuated her very feminine features including a deep neckline that stopped just shy of being immodest. He found himself looking away, although deep down he truly didn't want to, every time she bent forward to stir or flip the bacon that was now sizzling in the pan over the fire.

She soon had the bacon cooked to her preference and was making sandwiches using a couple rolls of sourdough bread from the village baker before offering him one. "I doubt you have eaten yet today." She smiled at him, still holding out the sandwich, "I promise it won't bite… I might, but the sandwich definitely won't." She chuckled at her joke that he wasn't completely sure was a joke as he started to study her face between the shape of her eyes and her long, slightly upturned nose gave her a nearly wolfish appearance that was more attractive than disturbing.

Taking the sandwich and settling back against the tree, he ate in silence for a moment before asking, "So, where did you come from? I know you're not from around here, I would have recognized you if you were." As he waited for her answer, he got the nagging feeling that they had met before the night before, but he wasn't sure where.

"You're right; I'm not from around here." She admitted, chewing slowly on her sandwich, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I were to tell you where I came from, but suffice it to say that I came a long distance to arrive here."

"So you meant to come here?" Ash prompted before catching himself, "I'm sorry, how rude of me, I forgot to get your name."

She smiled warmly at him, her brown eyes seemingly peering into his soul as they connected with his gaze. "My name's Christina." She stated simply, "And I suppose I did intentionally come here in a way or was directed to come here. You see, I was sent to look for something, but I'm not sure what I'm to be looking for, just that I have a month to try and find it. Something that was lost from the land I came from."

"And you have no idea what it is?" He tilted his head curiously.

"None, but I suppose it would help to stay closer to town while I look, perhaps it is something I would immediately recognize if I were to see it." She shrugged, finishing off her sandwich and dousing the fire before picking up the pan from the fire and excusing herself, walked over to the nearby stream to wash the pan. Although it was through the trees, Ash could still see her as she washed the pan, her breaches stretching over her backside. As soon as the pan was washed, she set it aside and unbinding her hair she ran a comb that he hadn't seen her grab through her waist length auburn hair before braiding it and winding up in a bun at the back of her head before returning to where he sat. She made quick work of packing her supplies that were still sitting around the camp site and pulling her cloak over her shoulders, she shouldered her pack before looking at him and asking with a smile, "Coming?"

Not that he need to be asked twice. Ash didn't know why; but he was starting to get the feeling that he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she were only to ask. Standing up and brushing leaves and dirt from the back of his thick canvas pants, he nodded and walked back to town with her. As they reached the edge of town, he stopped momentarily and looked down at her, "I think you'd better go ahead, I'll circle around the other way and enter the main square by a different route. I don't think anyone saw me walking out this morning, and I don't want you to get a bad reputation."

She laughed a little in response before smiling back at him, "I really don't care what other people think of me, I'm sure by now the whole town has heard of the girl who tackled the complete stranger last night."

"…and saved the daughter of the owners of the Inn and Pub." Ash finished for her.

"I thank you for your concern," She nodded before conceding, "But you're probably right, no point causing trouble where there is none to be found." With a smile over her shoulder she continued along the path leading straight into town and to the Inn. Ash took off the other direction, skirting some of the smaller farms and entering town near the blacksmith's shop where his father was already stoking the fires.

"And where have you been all morning?" The older man asked, "You left so early."

"I took a walk," Ash shrugged, pulling of his jacket before donning his heavy leather apron and rolling up his sleeves to set to work, but not before casting a furtive look towards the Inn, hoping that Christina was being received as well as she would have been last night immediately following her saving of young Brenna's life.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days after I'd moved in, I'd convinced Brenna's parents to allow me to help out in exchange for my room and board. Most days I would work side by side with Brenna, serving customers in the pub. Eventually, her father found out I was a skilled huntress and allowed me to go hunting a couple times a week to help stock the larder. At night, after all the customers had gone home and the boarders had retired, Brenna and I would sit by the fire with cups of warm cider or tea and talk about everything and nothing at all. Sometimes Ash would join us in our reverie, although I had never told them of my true nature nor how it was that I had arrived in the small town outside of what was known as Kilkenny.

One night we were sitting by the fire talking about our childhoods, I noticed that Ash had a pained look to his face. I also realized that he hadn't been talking at all. When it was obvious he wasn't going to offer the information, I asked him what was troubling him. He admitted that he had no memory of his childhood before the age of nine when he had been found in the woods by the woman who he now called Mum.

"So you don't remember _anything_ about yourself or where you came from?" I asked puzzled.

"Nothing, and no reason for it either," He shrugged, "Mum says she had the village healer examine me and he found no physical reason why I should not have my memories. He said that most who lost their memories had received a hard thump from a fall or being hit in the head by a rock."

"That is so strange," I murmured to myself.

"I remember the day you came to town, your Mom came in here with you in tow, asking if anyone staying here had lost a wee lad. I was supposed to be sweeping the dining hall, but I couldn't help but peek through the door to look at this sad looking boy who had the sunrise painted in his hair." Brenna blushed, "That's what your hair looked like to me, the pale reds that glow across the skies as the sun starts to wake."

Ash just smiled at the comment.

"Your first day at school was pretty interesting, as well. It was almost as if you'd never been to school, but at the same time you had." Brenna mused, "You were well advanced over those who were your age, but it didn't seem as if you'd ever set foot in a classroom in your life. Made some of us wonder if your parents were gypsies who schooled you in their caravan."

"I know I don't remember much, but I'm fairly certain I'm not a gypsy." He laughed.

"Besides, gypsies don't school their young," I added, "Or at least the ones where I come from don't, at least not formally. Their education is learning to survive, and some of the girls how to read fortunes using various forms of scrying." When the two looked at me quizzically, I added the fact my parents had once encountered gypsies on one of their many journeys. "Do you think you'll ever recover your memory?" I asked.

"No, most likely not," Ash shook his head sadly, "If it hasn't happened by now, It likely won't happen at all." It was late by this point and we all had early mornings the next day, I was going hunting, Brenna had to help her father prepare the stew, less the rabbit I was hoping to snare, for the next day, and Ash had to finish making the shoes for the butcher's cart horse.

Pulling on his coat and cap, Ash waved good night to us before running across the lane to the apartment he shared with his parents. Brenna and I watched his graceful lope as he left before locking the door and heading up the stairs to our rooms.

"You like Ash, don't you?" I asked Brenna.

"I did, at one time," She admitted, "But I don't think we're suited. There's something about him that doesn't fit."

"I noticed that his accent is different from the rest of you guys'" I speculated, "True he speaks with the local brogue, but it's not as thick as yours, almost as if he picked it up later in life."

"Do you find yourself attracted to him?" Brenna looked at me as we came closer to our rooms.

"He is a very attractive man." I agreed, "But there is no future with him. Not because I don't think that he would make a good mate… er husband, or that he would go with me wherever I may go, but because he doesn't know who he truly is. My grandmother spent nearly 15 years not knowing who she was or from whence she came." I shook my head remembering the stories I'd heard not only in school but from my parents, grandfather, and uncle about the Four who Saved the Nine Kingdoms. "In the end it wound up affecting my mother and grandfather in ways that they may never fully recover from. They wound up finding her after all that time only to lose her again to her death."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Brenna murmured her sympathies.

"It's not a big deal," I shook my head, "She dies several years before I came to be, but because what my family had to go through with her, I have no intention of linking myself to someone, no matter how sweet, generous, kind, and handsome they may be. Besides I didn't come here looking for a husband."

Brenna and I had arrived outside our rooms, she stifled a yawn before hugging me and wishing me good night, knowing that was all she was likely to get from me that night. I said my good night and then slipped into my room. Pulling off the dress and undergarments, I pulled on my nightdress and started combing my hair and tail, wondering if I should tell Brenna about it the latter. I shrugged it off and decided to tell her if there was ever a reason to. Pulling the covers down and crawling into bed before snuffing out the candle that sat sentinel by my bedside, I drifted off into peaceful sleep beneath the thick downy duvet.


	17. Chapter 17

_*I do not own the storyline to The Princess Bride*_

Over the two weeks later, we were hit by a particularly stormy night Brenna and I were sitting on the bearskin rug in front of the still burning hearth, sharing cider and secrets when the door of the pub cam swinging open revealing a tall shadowed figure soaked from head to toe from the raging storm outside. As he stepped into the low light of the room and took off his cap, we saw it to be Ash, his hair nearly black from the dampness that clung to it. Without saying a word, he strolled into the kitchens and a few moments later came back out, steaming mug of cider in his hand. Setting the mug down on a nearby table, he took of his jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs.

"Good evening, ladies," he sighed, settling into one of the great chairs that sat near the fire. "It is really coming down out there."

"It really must be if you got this soaked walking over from the shop," I smiled up at him.

"Would you like some towels to dry off?" Brenna suggested.

"No, I'll be dry soon enough sitting here by the fire." He shrugged running his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but notice how long it had gotten, as the dampness caused it to curl over his ears and collar. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked as he caught me staring at him.

"Huh? Oh no, I was just noticing how long your hair was," I blushed a little, "Don't you ever cut it?"

"I've been meaning to take care of it, but haven't found the time," He responded a little sheepishly. "Why? Are you offering?" He joked.

"Why not?" I shrugged, turning to Brenna, "Could you get me some shears, soap, and towels? I'll go warm some water."

"Sure," the girl smiled at me before running up the stairs.

"You're serious?" Ash asked astonished, "You know I was joking, don't you?"

"Yes to both," I smiled at his confusion as I strolled towards the kitchen, nodding to one of the barstools on my way, "And you're not getting out of it, follow me, grab the stool on your way back."

As I filled a large pot with water and started heating it over the stove, I heard the door open and close behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ash carrying the requested chair into the kitchens, a bemused grin on his face. "Set that down near the sink please, the back away from the basin." I watched him slowly comply as the water started to steam. Moments later, Brenna came in, her arms full of towels upon which balanced the shears and some soap. "Take a seat, straddling the chair with your back to the sink please." I instructed Ash who silently did as he was told.

Taking a couple of towels from the stack, I placed one around Ash's shoulders and the other I folded and laid over the lip of the basin. I then returned to the stove and removed the now hot water and placed it on the side of the sink before pulling down a large ladle and laying it next to the pot before retrieving the soap from the other supplies. "Lean back, please" I spoke softly, still a little surprised that he willingly acquiesced to me as I gently guided him back until the area where his neck and shoulder met were laying against the basin with his head tipped back. I found myself copying movements that I'd seen my mother perform many times before. Papa insisted that Mama be the one to cut his hair, before they met, he would go to a barber, but once they were wed, he started asking her to take care of it.

I never knew why this seemed like such a big deal to them, but was starting to understand the intimacy that was created in such a simple task. I knew that it was common practice in the wolf community for mates to groom each other, but that wasn't what I was doing, was it? _He couldn't possibly be my mate; I didn't know anything about him. He didn't know anything about himself, either._ I reflected to myself as my hands went through the motions of working soap through Ash's thick waves. I had almost forgotten that there was another person in the room when I heard Brenna clear her throat.

"If you aren't needing anythin' else, I'll just be by the fire," Brenna blushed before quickly making her retreat, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Turning back to Ash, I was shocked to find him looking straight at me, his deep green eyes studying me as if trying to unlock my secrets. "Lay back, we have to get the soap out of your hair," I smiled, gently laying him back to continue my ministrations.

"That feels nice," he sighed as my fingers ran through his hair with the water as I attempted to rinse the soap from his waves.

"I don't think I realized how dirty your hair gets working in that forge, I may have to wash it again."

"As you wish," he stated simply causing me to laugh softly at a memory of one of my childhood visits to the 10th Kingdom.

"What's funny?" Ash asked, his eyes half closed, but still alert.

"What you said reminded me of a story from my childhood." I explained, grabbing the soap and lathering up his hair again, the action causing him to sigh contentedly, releasing the butterflies that had until this moment remained cocooned in my stomach.

"Will you tell me the story?" He asked as I rinsed the last of the soot and grime from his hair, surprised at the lighter color. I had thought that his hair was more of a copper, but it turns out that his hair was a dark strawberry blonde, almost as if you had crossed my uncle's pale curls with the deep russet locks of Cinderella.

"Sure," I nodded, wrapping a towel around his head before guiding him to one of the lower chairs that sat next to the small oak table in the corner of the kitchen. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman whose favorite thing to do was torment the young man who worked on her father's farm. With every request she made, the young man would always answer the same, 'As you wish.' Was all he would say…" I started telling him the story of Buttercup and Wesley as I remembered it from seeing The Princess Bride all those years ago. At the same time I started to cut Ash's hair.

"He really meant, 'I love you,' didn't he?" Ash asked before I launched into the explanation of Wesley's words.

"Yes, I was just getting to that part," I jokingly chided him, "Now hold still and be quiet, I don't want to accidentally cut off your ear." By the time the story was over, his hair had been trimmed to a much shorter length, it no longer brushed his ears or collar, but still was long enough for the bright gold and red waves to curl roguishly.

"Well done," Ash praised my work, looking at his reflection in one of the silver serving trays as I used the towels to brush off the whips off hair that hadn't fallen to the ground. "You wouldn't be able to do a close shave would you?" He teased.

"No," I shook my head, smiling a bit flirtatiously, "Even if I could, I think you look better with a little scruff on your cheeks."

"Then, I may just never shave again," He smiled back, causing the butterflies to return as I realized he was flirting back at me. I tried not to look directly at him while I started collecting the towels, soap and shears together and sweeping the floor.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "I'm going to just finish up in here, would you mind taking that stool back to where you got it from?" I nodded towards the barstool that still sat next to the sink.

Whether he didn't have anything else to say, or he picked up on the fact I was not wanting to speak, I'll never know, but he thankfully did as I asked him. Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I finished up what I was doing and then quietly slipped up the access stairs to the safety of my room.


	18. Chapter 18

For the next several days, Ash found himself distracted. He nearly burned himself a few times, not paying attention to the rods he had in the fire. Stepping away from the forge, he ran his fingers through his, now short, hair and sighed realizing that the very action brought to mind her fingers running through his hair as she washed it. The smell of her soap when she leaned in close, and the way her warm hazel eyes took on a nearly amber glow when their eyes met before she quickly looked away. It stirred something deep within him, a knowing of sorts, a desire to be closer to her in every possible way. His pop had noticed the change in him and asked what was wrong, as did his mum. He had brushed both of them off, but could tell by the looks they had given each other that they knew, somehow they knew.

Looking towards the Inn, in the early morning hours, he saw her, bow and quiver in hand. Dark green hood and tunic with those breeches that were like a second skin, her lips upturned slightly in the corners as she anticipated the hunt. Ash found himself wondering how her lips would feel against his, shaking the thought out of his head, he turned back to his work only to find his pop giving him a knowing smile.

"She's a pretty one, ain't she lad?" his pop asked.

"Aye," Ash nodded turning his focus back to his work.

"Were I not married and about 20 years younger, I wouldn't mind giving her a second look." The older man looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"She is something," Ash agreed, his attention a little too focused on his task as he tried to avoid the conversation.

"If I were you, and I felt the way you do about the lass, I'd take her for me own 'fore someone else did." The old man mused.

"Pop," Ash shook his head, "She leaves in less than a week's time, just a couple days after Brenna's ceili."

"Then you haven't time to lose. Tell her how you feel."

"I can't, I can't make her chose between me and her home." Ash protested.

"Don't you think the lass has the right to know how you feel so she can make the decision herself?" The older man asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I suppose…"

"Then you must find a time to speak to her before she leaves." The old man nodded once, as if the matter was settled and the men went back to their work. Ash still would look towards the woods from time to time, only now he was thinking of when the best time to talk to Christina would be.


	19. Chapter 19

"So what was that last night?" Brenna asked me out of the blue. We'd been sitting in my room chatting as we usually did in the mornings before heading downstairs to work. It was our last week together before I was to go home.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing full well what she was asking.

"You could cut the tension between you and Ash with a knife last night, and then a while later he came out grabbed his hat and coat and left and you disappeared. What is going on with the two of you?"

"I was tired." I said, "Apparently so was he and there's nothing going on between us."

"Uh huh," she pointed a disbelieving stare at me, "I'm going to pretend I believe you, but only because I had something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"I don't know if you know this, but my birthday is on Saturday. We're going to have a huge celli because I'm going to be 21 and here that means I'm old enough to be courted and marry."

"Congratulations," I replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"I know you're going home soon, but I wanted to ask if you could stay long enough for my party, I would really like for you to be there."

Smiling I told her that I would still be here for her celebration. We started talking about the party itself and she asked me for ideas on how to make the party different. I suggested it be a masquerade, which I then had to explain to her since she'd never heard of one before. She liked the idea and said that she would tell her parents that was what she wanted to do for her party. The conversation then turned to what we would wear to the party, I regretfully told her that the only clothing I had was what I'd worn and packed with me and the couple dresses I'd bought with the tips I'd made waitressing in the pub.

She shook her head saying that wouldn't do and that I would need something nicer. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she said she had just the thing. She sprang from the bed and rushed out the door. A few moments later she came back carrying a deep green dress with black brocade along the neckline and on the cuffs of the capped sleeves.

"Try it on." She insisted holding it out me.

Not knowing if this would be the right time to tell her, I made a comment about trying it on after work. She refused to accept that answer, pointing out that we still had a while before we would start serving the mid-day meal. She offered to help, stating that it fastened up the back and she would have to help me any way.

Knowing I'd been beaten and there was no way she would let me out of it, I resigned myself to the fact I would have to tell her. "Brenna, there is something you don't know about me." I started, slowly standing from the bed and facing away from her as I unbuttoned my dress. "I'm not like most women, but there are some like me where I come from. It's hard to explain, and is better to show you." I said slowly removing the dress from my shoulders leaving me in my undergarments, my tail exposed. I heard her gasp.

"You have a tail." Was all she said, her eyes still big when I turned around.

"Yes, I do." I nodded, "Where I come from there are a race of humans known as half-wolves, my father is one. My mother is not, but I'm still called a half-wolf. Most of the month I am a normal person, but with a tail. Once a month, when the moon is full, my primal nature tends to take over, although I'm not as bad as my father. We tend to be more aggressive and sensitive, similar to how a woman is during her time of the month, we usually combat this by going into a nearby forest and hunting. Those who are mated will often spend their energy doing… other things." I said the last part with a bit of a blush.

"You mean they…" She stated, blushing at the meaning as well.

"Mate, yes." I smiled, "As luck would have it my mother's cycle eventually lined up with my fathers, which is how me and my younger siblings came to be. My older brother was a happy accident."

As we continued to talk, she helped me try on the dress which fit perfectly. I explained to her that I usually don't keep my tail hidden unless traveling to places where there is no half-wolf population or a place that is not friendly to wolves. She asked about the night I defended her, and I told her that I had been under the moon's influence that night although not overpowered by it, and really hadn't used any extra energy to do so. I also mentioned that wolves mate for life.

"So you really mean it when you say that you aren't interested in Ash?" She asked taking a seat on the bed as I got dressed again.

"Not exactly," I shrugged, buttoning up my dress, "I am very attracted to him, probably about as attracted as my parents are to each other." I confessed, looking at my friend. "If he knew who he was, I probably wouldn't hesitate to be his mate."

"So you would rather be lonely forever than be with him?" Brenna asked, unbelievingly.

"Like I told you before, I can't be with someone who doesn't know who they are. My grandmother not knowing her true self caused her to nearly kill my mother." I explained, "No matter how much I want to be."

"You're in love with Ash, aren't you?" She prodded.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yes I am, but you can't tell him. You have to let him think that I don't feel that way about him, it's the only way." Glancing at the clock on the wall I pulled my hair up and started heading toward the door. "We should get downstairs, your father will likely be waiting for us."

"Seems like an awful waste," Brenna murmured, rising from the bed and following me, "There was a time I would have given anything to be with Ash."

"There's still hope," I told her, pulling her into a side hug as we descended the service stairs to the kitchen. "I've laid no claim to him."

"I know," She smiled back at me, "I'm not interested in him anymore, haven't been for a while, now. I don't know why I even brought it up."

"You wanted to remind me of what a good catch he is." I squeezed my friend's shoulders one last time. "We should get to work now."

She nodded as we pulled on our aprons and headed out to the dining area of the pub.


	20. Chapter 20

The day of Brenna's celli had come, like I had with my cousin, Brenna and I got ready together. She wore a deep blue dress with her family's tartan inlaid into the bodice and I wore the green dress that I'd tried on earlier in the week. We both had our hair curled and piled on top of our heads. Brenna had a strand of her pale hair that had escaped just behind her ear. I had my own renegade curl that ran down the left side of my face, caressing my cheek bone. We had just finished applying our makeup when her mother appeared in the door.

"You ladies ready?" She asked.

"Yes Mum," Brenna smiled back at her mother as we tied on our masks.

"I'll meet you down there." I told her, giving her one last hug before making my way downstairs and into the dining hall that had been closed for the party.

A few minutes later, Brenna's father, in his own dark mask announced his daughter. Brenna descended the stairs arm in arm with her mother, looking as regal as the late Cinderella as she made her way down to the masses gathered at the base of the stairs.

"Before we start the music," Brenna's father announced, "Brenna's mother and I have gift for her." Turning to his daughter, he pulled out a small box and opened it to her as he gently lifted her right hand. "As is the tradition in our family, it is customary for each child to receive a clauddagh ring when they are old enough to marry." He slipped the silver ring, complete with a heart shaped pale pearlescent stone set making it look as if the stone was nestled between two small hands and topped with a crown, onto her third finger before he and his wife both kissed their daughter on the cheek. "And now, we dance!" He crowed, leading his daughter out on the floor for the first dance of the evening.

The party was beautiful, few candles were lit, casting the room in intimate shadows. The dancers whirling across the floor reminded me of my uncle's anniversary ball. I danced with several of the young men throughout the night, but was always aware of his presence. Even when I couldn't see him, I could sense him both his scent and the feel of him watching me so intently as I crossed the dance floor with one partner and then another. Finally when it felt as if I could take no more of the tension, I felt his warm hand take mine as he silently led me out on the dance floor. No question broached his lips, just a silent entreaty as his other hand softly sliding between my arm and my side, his fingers barely making contact until they found their place just under my shoulder blade. I don't remember the song, just the way I felt being in his arms.

It was if I was under his spell, I knew we couldn't stay like this forever, but at the same time I didn't want to break the contact. One song ended and another began, and still he didn't let go. I knew I should pull away, but I convinced myself to stay, reminding myself that even though this was the first, it was the last time I would ever be able to feel the strength of his arm below mine, how gentle but at the same time firm way his hand pressed against my back, the feel of the fingers of his left hand caressing my right as we danced. As the fourth, or was it fifth, song slowly died out, I felt his hand slowly pulling from my back, the tips of his fingers running softly down the underside of my arm from my shoulder to my wrist before he offered his arm to me and guided me over to a more dimly lit corner of the room.

He turned to face me, taking both my hands in his, the roughness of his work-worn hands gently cradling my own, softly stroking the back of my hands with his thumbs. "Did you think I wouldn't find you?" He asked, his voice taking on an intimate soft huskiness, releasing one of my hands, he reached up and undid the ribbon holding my mask in place. "Not even this mask could hide your beauty from me."

"Please," _don't_ my mouth couldn't finish the plea as my mask fell from my eyes and he lifted my chin gently to look into his eyes as he removed his own mask. His eyes had turned to a misty sea green rather than the usual jeweled green I had grown accustomed to. I couldn't tell you which one I preferred; just that the way he looked at me made the butterflies in my stomach start turning cartwheels causing me to press my free hand to my stomach to quiet them.

"I know you have plans to leave soon, but I can't let you go without telling you how I truly feel." He whispered his eyes searching the depths of my soul. I was starting to understand how my mother felt the first time Papa proposed, almost as if caught in a magic bubble that only encompassed the two of them. All the guests had faded from my periphery, I could only see Ash, and the oceans disguised as eyes that stared back at me.

"Don't," I whispered, forcing myself to look away from his intense stare. "You'll only make it harder on yourself when I go."

"I have to." He stated, his hand stroking my cheek before cupping my chin and gently raising my head again to meet his eyes, "Even if it means breaking my heart, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you how I feel about you."

"No," I moaned softly as my eyes began to burn and mist, "I can't… I just can't," freeing my hands from his grasp, I covered my ears to block out his voice.

His gentle hands firmly removed my own and held them between us, "I love you, Christina. I've loved you since the first time I met you, if you'll let me, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me."

The damn broke at his words, and so did the grip of his hands on my own as I pulled away from him. "No… you can't… I won't… please," I stammered, not being able to finish a sentence before running out the hall as if the hounds of hell were on my heels as Ash stood there looking confused.

Slamming the door behind me and divesting myself of the beautiful frock I had worn, I pulled on my leggings, boots, tunic, and cape. As the tears began to flow in earnest as the last pieces of my fragile heart shattered, I packed the few belongings I'd brought with me into my bag, strapping my dagger to my belt, tucking the matching knife in my boot, and grabbing my bow and quiver, I quietly made my way down the service step and out the back kitchen door, slipping out into the night to the forest where I would spend my last few hours trying to pull myself together before the mirror was activated and I could escape back to my home, knowing I had failed in my mission from the great queen, and worse even still, failed to protect my own heart.

Deeper and deeper into the forest I traveled. As soon as I felt I was out of earshot of the village, I allowed myself to mourn my loss. I sunk to my knees on the soft carpet of the forest, and let out a heart wrenching howl similar to how my father would have sounded right after my mother's initial reaction. It didn't help much, but I knew that the release would be good for me, Gathering my things together again, I continued on until I was sure that no one could find me, I made camp in a clearing not too far from where the portal would open. That night as the moon and stars sparkled and shifted overhead, I cried myself into a fitful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Ash was still standing there, a surprised and bemused look on his face, his arms stuck out in front of him as if he was waiting for something to be thrown to him. He didn't understand, he thought she loved him too. Was he wrong? Had what he felt from her been all in his head? What did he say that could have caused her to react that way? He was still standing there when Brenna stormed up to him, looking none too happy.

"What the hell did you do?" She demanded roughly.

"I… I don't know." Ash murmured, "We were dancing, and I brought her here, we were talking and she started crying and ran off."

Brenna's eyes taking on the color of the sea in the midst of a raging storm, spoke slowly as if to a small child, "What. Did. You. Say. To. Her?"

Dropping his hands and turning to focus on the young woman, "I told her that I loved her, and that I wanted to marry her." Ash replied, a slight quivering whimper to his voice. "Was I wrong? Does she truly not feel anything for me?"

"You did nothing wrong," Brenna placed her hand softly on the man's arm in an attempt to soothe him. "She may kill be for saying it, I promised I wouldn't, but the depth that she feels of you is unfathomable. You forget, I've seen the two of you together felt the love that you share, even if neither of you would acknowledge it."

"Then why?" The pitiful question was asked, his sorrowful eyes searching Brenna's as if she held all the answers in the known world.

"It's not that she doesn't love you, she does whether she likes it or not, but she won't allow herself to give into it." Brenna calmly explained, guiding Ash to sit on a nearby chair, taking a seat next to him as she held and patted his hand as if dealing with a small child, "Her family was badly hurt when her grandmother lost her memory of who she was. Her mother nearly died at the hands of her grandmother and her mother wound up killing her grandmother in self-defense. The thought of being in love with you when you don't know about your past scares her, especially because she feels so intensely for you."

"I didn't know." Ash shook his head, "I need to talk to her, I need to tell her that I would never hurt her, all I want to do is love her."

"I don't know if she'll talk to you, but I can take you to her room." Brenna suggested, tilting her head slightly to the side, "I'll have to leave you there, I trust you can behave yourself long enough to get this straightened out. I'll have to return to the party, they'll get suspicious if I am gone too long."

Ash nodded his acceptance of what she'd said and quietly followed her into the kitchens and up the service stairs to the private apartment of Brenna's family. They past the small living space and moved into a hall with doors on either side, finally Brenna stopped in front of one, and knocked softly. "Christy? Please answer the door, Ash really needs to speak with you." There was no response. Brenna softly opened the door to the dark room and called out to Christy again. Lighting the taper of a nearby candle before lighting the gas lamp in the corner of the room, she let her eyes drift over the tidy room that had been used by her friend over the past month.

The bed was made, almost as if it hadn't been touched, nothing seemed out of place, but something felt wrong. Turning up the gas lamp to light the room better, she checked the wardrobe and found Christina's dressing hanging in a neat row but her bag and other clothes were missing. Moving to the other side of the room where a chair sat that usually held weapons was suspiciously empty. She slowly turned to Ash who stood in the door, his eyes voicing his silent concern and questions. "She's gone." Brenna confirmed looking one last time, "I don't know where she could have…" as she turned back to Ash, she saw his form walking with purpose back towards the service stairs to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked when she caught up with him.

"She came by way of the forest, that's the way she'll likely leave." Ash explained, his eyes clear and his jaw set in a determined grimace. "I'm going after her."

"Not tonight you're not, it's dark out, and no one goes into the woods at night." Brenna put her hand on Ash's arm to stop him. "Please wait until morning when you can see better, you found her once in the woods, you can find her again."

Ash sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before sighing and nodding his head before walking across the lane to the apartment he shared with the couple who took him in 15 years before. His father gave him a questioning look over the book he was reading, his mother's face mirrored her husband as her knitting needles continued their clack-clack-clacking. He shook his head to them so they would know he wasn't up to talking before continuing back to his room and stuffing a few things he thought he would need into a satchel determined to chase after the woman he loved as soon as the sun rose in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Although he knew he shouldn't have been, he was surprised to see Brenna, dressed similarly to how Christy had been dressed the first day he met her. Breaches, tall boots, and a loose tunic tied with a woven belt that sat low on her hips, and a warm cloak over her shoulders closed with a silver broach, a satchel strapped to her back, she nodded to him as if telling him she was coming with him whether he liked it or not. He nodded back, knowing that it would do no good to argue with her now. Their silent exchange behind them, they silently made their way into the woods in search of their friend.

They traveled, Ash following the trail of broken branches and boot prints that had been left in the soft dirt of the forest. By midday, they had found Christina's camp, and were about to approach her when something in the forest changed. They felt a tingle pass through their bodies as a section of the forest started to warp and sway. Christina, who had known of their approach looked briefly at them before heading towards the vortex that had opened.

"Christy!" Ash called after her, as he and Brenna started running towards her, "Stop, please stop!"

Taking one last sorrowful look over her shoulder, Christina stepped into the vortex and was pulled in, without thinking her friends followed. The sound of breaking glass greeted them as Ash and Brenna were pulled through frame after frame of mirrors. Finally their feet found a hard stone floor. It was dimly lit by torches along the wall and from what they could tell from the limited view they had, they were in a cave of some sort, only the air wasn't damp but surprisingly dry.

Ash turned to look behind them, finding the mirror through which they'd traveled. A memory surfaced of childhood stories about travelers from a strange land traveling through mirrors. Finding the latch he somehow knew would be there in the upper left corner of the mirror's frame, he turned it, closing the portal.

"Where are we?" Brenna asked.

"I don't know," Ash shook his head as he gently removed one of the torches from the wall and turning back to his friend, "But we're going to find out."

The two friends slowly made their way down corridor after corridor of what seemed to be interconnected tunnels. Brenna found herself glad at times that Ash had grabbed the torch as in some areas it was their only light. After what seemed like an hour, they saw a dim glow coming from just down the way and around a bend, as they approached, they saw it was a woman. She had a warm grandmotherly disposition and smiled kindly at them, her pale robes of indescribable colors flowed around her short frame and her white hair was pulled up in a knot on the top of her head.

"We've been expecting you," Was all she said before turning and walking down the hall as if she assumed they would follow her. Looking at each other and shrugging in silent communication, the decided that following this strange little woman couldn't leave them too much worse off than traveling on their own.

A short time later, the older woman stopped outside of a rounded oak door that was only slightly taller than Ash's head with a wrought iron handle midway down the left side of the door. "Here we are. Go on in, dears, she is expecting you. No need to take the torch in, the room is lit." Ash only nodded before putting the torch in one of the empty holders along the corridor before returning to the door. Placing his hand on the latch, he pushed it open and guided Brenna in before turning to thank the woman, only to find that she had vanished.

"Well come on in, there's no point loitering in the door." A familiar voice called to them. Ash closed the door and allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightly lit room. It was obvious he was standing in a parlor of some sort. The fine, but understated, furniture spoke of riches but an appreciation for basic form; it was all so familiar to him but at the same time not. The room seemed a little out of place compared to the caves and caverns they had just gone through.

"Ashton Rupert Michael Pierre Cole, it's about time you showed up." Came the voice again, now that his eyes had adjusted, he saw the face that went with the voice. She was much older than she appeared after her many times through magic surgery to preserve her look. Her red curls with a touch of grey here and there were piled on top of her head in a regal but simple fashion. Her deep blue gown was one of her favorites and contrasted with the pale blue upholstery of the high back chair upon which she sat.

Suddenly remembering himself, he dropped a short bow before looking up at the older woman, "Hello, Grandmere." He smiled as his memory that had only been trickling in since they'd crossed through the mirror, came flooding back to him.

"Grandmere?" A soft voice beside him questioned, bringing his attention back to his friend.

"Brenna," He smiled at his friend, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Meet my great-great-grandmother, Queen Cinderella."

"Queen?" Brenna looked shocked before quickly recovering herself and curtseying to the seated woman, "Your Majesty, forgive me, I didn't know."

"That's quite alright dear, and you don't have to curtsey, I'm not the queen anymore." The older woman smiled warmly at them.

"What do you mean you're no longer queen?" Ash asked a little confused.

"Well to put it quite bluntly, I'm dead." The queen stated simply, "As has become the way of some of us, I have become a fairy godmother of sorts. I appear only when and if needed." She explained before gesturing to the couch that sat to her side, "Please sit looking up at the two of you is going to give me a crick in the neck, while I may no longer be aging, I'm still older than I used to be."

The two friends sat as Ash and Cinderella compared their knowledge of the last few years. The older woman explained to Ash that she suspected that her step-sister, Drusilla, had kidnapped Ash when he was younger and somehow found a way to transport him out of the 9 kingdoms, although she still didn't know how. She also told him that when Drusilla died, they expected whatever spell that had kept him from returning to the 9 Kingdoms would be broken, but nearly a decade had passed since Drusilla's death, so they had abandoned that theory. Ash told his grandmother of his time in Ireland, about the couple who had taken him in and raised him as their own. He told her about how he and Brenna knew each other and how they had come to the Kingdoms by way of a magic mirror.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I had no idea who I was until after I crossed through the mirror. Brenna's friend had disappeared last night, we knew she was planning to leave soon, but didn't know it would be that soon. When we realized she'd gone, we tried to catch up with her. We nearly had her, but then the air around us started to tingle and a part of the forest started to warp and sway. Before we knew it, she stepped through the portal and disappeared, we followed her through, but when we arrived here, wherever here is, she was nowhere to be found."

"That's because when she passed through, she turned off the mirror to keep you from following her." Cinderella informed them, "When I realized what had happened, I used what little power I had to divert you to an unused traveling mirror in Dragon Mountain then sent my own fairy godmother to fetch you."

"So what happens now?" Ash asked the older woman, "It's not like I can just waltz into royal advisers and announce I'm back."

"Yes and no," The queen responded, "A magic messenger has been sent to inform the court that you have returned, and they will be expecting you. Unfortunately, that means all the pomp and circumstance that will have to go with it, along with getting you into the proper clothing. While those in the First Kingdom respect and admire the working class, you know as well as I that you showing up looking like a pauper will never do."

"You said the royal advisers," Ash pointed out, "Why are they the ones to be informed instead of my mother?"

"Your mother sank into a deep depression when you were taken," The older woman said with a hint of sadness to her words, "Then about five years ago, your father took ill and passed. I told him he should have given up that damned pipe. After losing you, your mother couldn't take losing your father too and eventually lost the will to live. She died a few months after your father did. I'm sorry."

Ash, still absorbing all the information he had just been told, sat and nodded silently. Brenna reached over and squeezed his hand where it lay on his thigh before smiling sympathetically. "That's awful," she sighed, still holding Ash's hand.

"It was a great loss for the whole kingdom, we had all hoped that Amber would live to see the day her son returned, but it wasn't to be." Cinderella shook her head, "All we can hope for Ash to assume the throne and bring the kingdom back to happily ever after." Looking from her grandson to his friend, the queen directed her next words to Brenna. "As for you, my dear, as much as I hate to separate Ash from a friend at such a time as this, I'm afraid I must send you back. There is no way to excuse you away if you are seen arriving alone with Ashton, you are not married, and not related in any way, it would be viewed as inappropriate for the two of you to be seen traveling for days with no chaperone, no matter how platonic your relationship."

"I understand," Brenna nodded, "My folks are probably wondering whatever happened to me by now. But I do have a question and Ash is in no position to answer it right now."

"What would you like to know?" The queen prompted her.

Slowly removing her hand from atop Ash's and moving to the end of the couch closest to the old matriarch, she posed her question. "Are there such things as half-wolves here?"

"Yes, they are more populous in the Second Kingdom where the Riding Hoods rule, and also in the Fourth Kingdom where my great-grandson, Ashton's second or third cousin – I can never keep is straight, rules." Cinderella explained, "The Fourth Kingdom's wolf population has actually grown quite rapidly since King Wendell issued a royal pardon to all wolves within his borders in response to the wolf who helped save the Kingdoms from the evil queen. Many wolves immigrated to the Fourth Kingdom's to escape the terrible treatment they received in the Second Kingdom."

"Interesting," Brenna murmured.

"The young woman I sent to look for Ash, although she doesn't know that he is who she was sent to bring back is a half-wolf descended of the wolf who helped save the kingdoms and the daughter of the evil queen. The poor woman had to kill her own mother to save the kingdoms." Cinderella explained, "Your friend is considered a duchess in the Fourth Kingdom as her mother is the step-sister of the king by her mother's marriage to the king's father way back when."

"Does Ash know?"

"No, they only met once a few years before Ashton was kidnapped at a banquet for my 250th birthday. At the time he was just starting to learn about the Four who Saved the Nine Kingdoms at school and was fascinated to meet their children. Wendell's daughter, as well as your friend's older brother, were there. I think Lady Virginia had just given birth to their third child at that time too, another boy I think." Seeing the questions in the young woman's eyes, she continued to explain that yes, the girl could return later and that she encouraged the young woman to return for Ashton's coronation, and that she would see her friend again. "I can't tell you where or when, but being dead, time isn't as stagnant as it used to be, it's more like a flowing river that I can move up and down at my leisure which means I can see some things that are to happen in your future, like the fact you will see your friends again. Now you must go, I've had the dwarves reset the mirror to open in your bedroom earlier today so your parents won't find you missing."

"Thank you your majesty," Brenna said nodding her head politely at the older woman before turning to Ash and taking his hands in her own, "I must go now, but I'll be back someday to see you as the king." She kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the door where a stocky man in grey workman's overalls stood waiting for her.

"Travel safe," Ash gave her a shadow of his normal smile, "Come back any time, even before I'm king."

"I will," She smiled at her friend one last time before following the dwarf out the door.

"As for you, young man, you have a lot to learn between now and the day or your coronation." Cinderella told him. "That means you must return to the First Kingdom immediately to be caught up on the past several years of information, policies, laws, and what not. There is a carriage waiting for you not too far from here, one of the dwarves will take you there." Almost as if summoned by magic, another man in blue coveralls appeared in the doorway and guided him down to the awaiting carriage to return to the kingdom of his birth.


	23. Chapter 23

I didn't know if I should be relieved or upset that my friends had found me. I had just finished cleaning up the area where I had camped the night before when I scented them coming towards the forest. They had just rounded a set of trees that had blocked their view of me when I felt the familiar sensation of magic sparking through the air as a rectangular section of the forest started to shift and sway indicating the portal was once again opened. Taking one last look at my friends I shouldered my bag and bow and stepped through the mirror. Ash tried to call out for me, but his voice was drowned out by the familiar sound of breaking glass as I was passed through frame after frame of traveling mirrors. Soon my foot hit the fine tile of the mirror room in my uncle's castle where my family was waiting for me. I quickly turned off the portal before turning to accept their embraces.

"How was your trip?" Papa asked excitedly.

"It was good," I tried to smile at him, still feeling the sting of my heart break, "I made some friends who helped me pass the time."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Uncle Wendell piped in.

"I don't think so," I shook my head, "Nothing there really caught my attention as being of the First Kingdom. I'm afraid I failed your grandmother."

"It's quite alright," Wendell tried to assure me, "If it is meant to return to the kingdoms, it will find a way."

"I'm glad you are home," Mama smiled at me, gathering me in her arms.

Bianca had been patiently, or rather not so patiently, waiting for our parents to finish talking to me as she bounced on her toes in excitement to have me home. As soon as she found her opening, she insisted that we catch up immediately. Her mother suggested that I be allowed to rest and settle from my journey and that there would be plenty of time to catch up later. Casting a grateful look at my aunt, and hugging my cousin with a promise to catch up later, I allowed my parents to guide me back to the apartments my family shared when visiting the castle.

Upon entering the living area of the apartments, my younger siblings pounced on me, nearly knocking me over in their excitement as they attacked me with hugs and questions. Mama told them that they would have their opportunity to hear about my trip, but that they must let me have some time to rest and recuperate. When they resisted, Papa issued a warning growl at them, knowing the rarity of such a response from him was not to be taken lightly, they immediately backed off and let me continue on to my room.

As soon as I was behind the door, I dropped my bag on the bed and went into the brightly lit washroom. One of the servants, anticipating my return, had drawn a warm bath for me. Extinguishing some of the candles to allow only a dim glow, I stripped the clothes from my body and settled into the still steaming water. As the water and dim flames worked their soothing magic, I allowed myself the release I'd been holding back so desperately since the night before. I wept for Ash and the sorrow and desperation I had seen on his face before I stepped into the mirror. I wept for Brenna who would have to deal with my selfish actions as well as with the foul mood Ash was likely to be in now that I'd rejected him. Lastly I wept for me, for the love I had left behind, as well as for my life mate who I'd intentionally rejected, and for the pain and loneliness I knew I would endure the rest of my life by rejecting the one who would have been my mate had things been different.

As the water started to turn cold, I no longer knew if the wetness on my face was from tears or bath water, not that it mattered. Lifting myself from the water and drying off, I made my way back into my sleeping chamber, pulled on a clean nightgown and crawled into bed, praying that sleep would soothe, or at least suspend, my sorrows for a while. I fell asleep quickly, the soft mattress and downy comforter encasing me in a protective cocoon against all the pain and brokenness of my current situation.

I only recall one dream from my time after returning, I was back at Brenna's birthday, Ash had pulled me aside just like the last time, only when he told me that he loved me, I didn't reject him, I didn't run away, I told him I loved him too. I threw away all fears of tying myself to someone with no memory of their past, and accepted his proposal. He gathered me in his arms and kissed me, his lips, sweet from the wine, soft against my own. The dream shifted to our wedding night, Ash carried me into a room beautifully and simply decorated before lowering me onto the plush carpet. Through the glass doors that led to the private veranda, I could see the full moon rising into the night sky. He began to kiss me as he slowly undressed me, my gown pooling at my feet. I felt a sudden rush of nerves, realizing he didn't know what I was, but they were quickly quashed as he held my hand as I stepped out of the fabric at my feet and guided me to sit in front of the vanity. Meeting his eyes in the mirror, I could see the want in his eyes reflected in my own. I could feel my tail twitching behind me as Ash picked up as soft brush from the vanity and proceeded to run it over my flowing hair. When he had finished, he placed the brush silently onto the vanity before offering his hand to help me stand.

We began to kiss again, this time it was my hands working the fastenings of his soft shirt and pants. My fingers told me the fabric was of the finest quality, much finer than the clothing he'd worn when we were last together, but my mind didn't know or care. Soon we both were standing there, taking in all of each other. He softly clasped my hands in his own as he guided me back to the vanity, grabbing the brush, he pulled me into his lap as he slowly and gently started to brush my tail, sending shivers up my spine. His eyes once again met mine as he slowly continued to run the brush over the soft fur of my tail. Many agonizingly minutes of this sweet torture later, he place the brush back on the vanity before standing up and gathered me to him. The love and acceptance in his eyes made my knees go weak, as he kissed me once more before lifting me and carrying me to the bed where the satin sheets had been turned down for us. He laid down next to me, pulling me once again into his strong arms; the soft curves of my body meeting the hard plains of his own as we were, finally, completely, and satisfyingly mated.

I awoke to my body feeling the whispers of his touch; it had felt so real that I almost expected to find myself safe in his arms. Disappointingly, I awoke alone in the finely appointed room I had fallen asleep in when I'd returned from my travels. I rolled onto my back with a resigned sigh, and stared at the ceiling for a while before making myself get up and rejoin reality and my family.


	24. Chapter 24

In the months that followed, the kingdoms were in perpetual celebration. Red Riding Hood the Third had finally accepted that wolves were not inherently bad people. She even went so far as to adopt the policies concerning wolves that had been laid out by the fourth kingdom. No one knew why, nor did they care, the only thing that mattered was that wolves were now free to live in the open without fear of persecution just like any other man in the kingdoms.

The Second Kingdom had its own reason to celebrate. Supposedly, the long-lost prince had finally returned after being kidnapped nearly two decades prior. No one outside the palace knew if the reports were true or not, as barely anyone had seen him. The only evidence of his return was the trip that the royal coach that had made back to the Second Kingdom from Dragon Mountain. There were many rumors floating around about the relative lack of solid information about the prince. Some say he was being sequestered until the day of his coronation, others that he was embarrassed to be seen in public as he was hideously malformed. Some even thought it was a stall tactic to buy more time until a suitable heir could be found since the only other known heir to the Second Kingdom, my cousin, was also heir apparent to the Fourth as well.

Even back home in the Fourth Kingdom, although it had not been made public knowledge yet, Reilly had asked for my cousin's hand and they were now officially engaged. The family had decided to keep the information under wraps for the time being in deference to King Wendell's cousin's return and eminent coronation. In the time since my arrival, my parents, younger siblings and I had returned to our family's home on the edge of the Disenchanted Forest. One starlit night a few days before the full moon, I found myself in one of my favorite childhood thinking spots, the roof near my upstairs window. I liked the quiet I found here, staring at the stars above my head, it had always helped me find perspective and peace.

"Do you mind if I join you?" My father's soothing voice swept over me from where he stood at the window.

"Sure," I acquiesced without taking my eyes off the constellations above my head, "There's roof enough for two."

I heard my father's movement and he settled next to me. "It sure is pretty up here," He sighed, "Reminds me of the nights my mother would pull us out of bed to howl at the moon."

"Hmm," I nodded, not really paying much attention to his words.

"You miss him, don't you," Papa's next question caught me off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, trying to put a light tone in my voice, but only managing to sound only slightly less defensive than I felt.

"Yes you do." My father pointed his hazel eyes toward me, "You've been moping around the den for months, and you look like I imagine I did when your mother first rejected my proposal. Who is he?"

Knowing there was no reason to hide it any longer, I sighed and met my father's eyes. "He was a blacksmith in the town I'd been sent to." I explained, "He was mutual friends with myself and my friend Brenna, the girl whose parents took me in."

My father only nodded encouragingly as he waited for me to continue. "I don't know when exactly it happened, but at some point I realized that I loved him. The only problem was that had no memory from before the time his parents found him. You see, he was abandoned in the woods as a child and a couple who had been struggling to have children found him and took him in. After what happened with Mama and the Evil Queen, I didn't want to be involved with someone who didn't fully know who they were."

"You know, that was a completely different set of circumstances." Papa told me, "Your grandmother suffered from an illness that made her more susceptible to the brainwashing of Show White's step-mother. I highly doubt that the blacksmith was being trained in black magic with the goal of overthrowing several governments in one fell swoop."

I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up a bit at his response before shaking my head, "That's not all. The last night I was there, he proposed to me." My gaze dropped from my father's in shame, "I didn't know what to do or say, so I ran. I grabbed my things, and snuck out into the woods, knowing he wouldn't follow me at night, to wait for you to turn the mirror back on."

"I see," Papa nodded, I was surprised to hear no judgment in his voice. "Well there is obviously only one thing to do"

"What's that?"

"You must go back to him, tell him how you truly feel." Papa stated simply, "However, I have some requirements."

"You're issuing demands on my love life now?" I asked incredulously.

"Not really, more like requests," He smiled warmly at me, "First of all, the invitation for the coronation of the Frist Kingdom's prince just arrived. The ceremony is to be held next week; your uncle informed us that the whole family was invited. So you must wait until after the coronation to leave. Secondly, you must return for your cousin's wedding. Thirdly, you must tell the blacksmith everything about you, what you really are, where you really came from, the whole thing, and if he still wants to marry you, and I don't see why he wouldn't want to, you must return home to be married here."

"I accept your terms." I nodded.

"Good," Papa smiled, rising to his feet before reaching his hand down to me and pulling me up, "Now let's get off the roof, it's nearly supper time, and my mouth is watering at the smell of your mother's cooking. She most definitely did not get her cooking skills from your grandfather, of that I'm sure."

"Are you ever going to stop picking on Grandpa?"

"No, not really," Papa smiled mischievously stepping through the window before reaching back to help me through, "It's how we communicate, he picks on me, I pick on him, why mess with what works?"

Taking his hand as I stepped down I rolled my eyes, "Because you know it drive's Mama crazy when the two of you start in on each other."

Papa just shrugged before heading down the stairs to help Mama finish the preparations for supper.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later I found myself back at the castle being fit for another gown, this one for the ordination of the new King of the First Kingdom. This one was a pale gold with a low neckline to enhance my cleavage without being overly scandalous. The long sleeves followed the contours of my arms while still allowing movement, and the bodice followed my curves closely before flowing into a long skirt made of light weight material that waved and shimmered with every step I took. Not wanting to upset Rupert, who not only was overseeing the livery of the royal family for the coronation, but was also in the starting phases of planning the princess' wedding, I had arrived early.

"You look absolutely wonderful, your grace," Rupert sighed, catching my eyes in the mirror. "All you're missing is your mask."

"Mask?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Didn't you know, It's to be a masquerade ball." Rupert explained, grabbing something from one of the side tables and telling me to close my eyes. I felt him slip something over my face and gently tie it behind my head before telling me I could open my eyes again. The mask was the same pale color as my dress, with darker gold designs curving delicately along the outer edge as well as around my eyes, enhancing their warm hazel color. "You are absolutely breathtaking." The older man sighed offering his hand to help me down off the stool where I stood.

"Thank you," I smiled as I placed my hand in his and stepped down. "I just hope I can do it justice."

"Oh you will," He smiled at me, squeezing my hand gently before releasing it, "You have more of your mother and the better parts of your grandmother inside you than you know. You will be fine, I doubt anyone will be able to keep their eyes off of you."

"I can believe it," I laughed self-consciously, "Now that Bianca and Reilly are engaged, I'll be entering alone. I just hope I won't trip."

"You'll do just fine," Rupert assured me before gently pushing me towards the partition in the corner of the room, "Now get out of it before your wrinkle it." He teased before turning on his heel and exiting the room in search of the next person in need of a fitting.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later I found myself back at the castle being fit for another gown, this one for the ordination of the new King of the First Kingdom. This one was a pale gold with a low neckline to enhance my cleavage without being overly scandalous. The long sleeves followed the contours of my arms while still allowing movement, and the bodice followed my curves closely before flowing into a long skirt made of light weight material that waved and shimmered with every step I took. Not wanting to upset Rupert, who not only was overseeing the livery of the royal family for the coronation, but was also in the starting phases of planning the princess' wedding, I had arrived early.

"You look absolutely wonderful, your grace," Rupert sighed, catching my eyes in the mirror. "All you're missing is your mask."

"Mask?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Didn't you know, It's to be a masquerade ball." Rupert explained, grabbing something from one of the side tables and telling me to close my eyes. I felt him slip something over my face and gently tie it behind my head before telling me I could open my eyes again. The mask was the same pale color as my dress, with darker gold designs curving delicately along the outer edge as well as around my eyes, enhancing their warm hazel color. "You are absolutely breathtaking." The older man sighed offering his hand to help me down off the stool where I stood.

"Thank you," I smiled as I placed my hand in his and stepped down. "I just hope I can do it justice."

"Oh you will," He smiled at me, squeezing my hand gently before releasing it, "You have more of your mother and the better parts of your grandmother inside you than you know. You will be fine, I doubt anyone will be able to keep their eyes off of you."

"I can believe it," I laughed self-consciously, "Now that Bianca and Reilly are engaged, I'll be entering alone. I just hope I won't trip."

"You'll do just fine," Rupert assured me before gently pushing me towards the partition in the corner of the room, "Now get out of it before your wrinkle it." He teased before turning on his heel and exiting the room in search of the next person in need of a fitting.


	27. Chapter 27

"…And there you be, milady," The ladies maid said with a smile, as she made the last adjustments to my hair. "Do you want me to help you with your mask?"

"No, thank you, I'll have one of my family help me with it before we go down." I smiled at the young woman in the mirror as she did one last pass to check that every hair was in place. It was piled in loops and curls on my crown, with a one inch piece of my bangs not pulled back, but instead caressed my cheek. I smiled at the memory that came to mind of Ash gently tucking such a strand behind my ear at Brenna's party.

I wore very little jewelry aside from a delicate gold chain that held a small diamond pendant that sat where the cleft of my breasts started. I wore matching earrings as well all very simple choices considering my station. I'd been encouraged to find something better, but had declined the offers of wearing anything more than the understated pendant and earrings. As the maid fastened the chain around my neck, a soft knock came at the door.

Without waiting for a response, my cousin, mother, and aunt all came into the room dressed to the nines. Bianca wore a pale sea blue dress with a scooped neckline similar to mine that brought out the color in her eyes, it also had silver embroidered vine-like patterns along the skirt and sheer sleeves, she wore a silver circlet on her head and a silver mask with blue detailing along the edges. My aunt was also in blue, but hers was a darker, almost purple shade with black detailing along the neckline and a silver tiara. Mama's dress was rose colored and flowed simply down to the floor, her dark hair curling softly over her shoulders making her look all the more feminine. All of them holding their masks in their hands.

"Are you ready to go?" Mama asked.

"As I'll ever be," I smiled at her in the mirror before grabbing my mask and rising to meet them. I heard Mama gasp quietly as she saw the full gown for the first time.

"You look so beautiful." She smiled, hugging me.

"Thank you, Mama." I smiled back at her before we joined the other women to walk down to where we were meeting the rest of our group.

As they did at Uncle Wendell's ball, the men waited in an alcove just outside the ballroom for us. Complements were exchanged before Papa, Uncle Wendell, and Reilly helped us put on our masks. After Papa finished with Mama, he turned to help me. "You grow more beautiful every day, Cubby." He smiled at me before kissing my forehead. "That blacksmith won't know what hit him when you go back."

"Thanks, Papa." I smiled back at him.

We stood conversing amongst ourselves until a pageboy approached and informed us that we were to be announced shortly. We all took a moment to straighten our clothes and hair before going into the ballroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Ash felt as if it was taking most of the night for all the guests to arrive for the ball. Since there didn't seem to be any real order to when the guests were announced, he didn't know how much longer it would be before the last guest entered and he could have the bandleader start the music. He began to bounce from foot to foot between announcements and fidgeting with his mask. He wondered to himself if he was this nervous now, how much more nervous would he be tomorrow at the coronation? Brenna was across the room, talking to a representative of one of the earls from the northernmost area of his kingdom, but this didn't keep her from noticing his nervous behavior. She caught his eye and bounced her hand, with the palm down, a couple times at her waist level to indicate that he should calm down.

Ash fidgeted with his mask once more, earning a stern look from his friend as the trumpets announcing the next set of guests. As it turned out, this was to be the last set of guests to arrive to the party. This last group arrived in sets of two. First King Wendell and his wife followed by their daughter, Bianca, who was escorted by the captain of the guard. Next was Lord Wolf and Lady Virginia followed closely by their son, Warren and Lady Virginia's father, Lord Antony. Last to enter was the only lone member of the group, a young woman in a lovely golden gown that flowed gracefully around her ankles and trailed on the stairs as the slowly descended to the main floor of the room. Her mask was similar in color to her gown and a section of hair fell over the side of her mask, caressing her cheek seductively.

He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to this woman as if she held the key to all the mysteries in the world, including who she was. Although he knew that she was the eldest daughter of Wolf and Virginia, her name escaped his notice. He decided that he didn't need to know, at least not yet, let it add to the air of mystery that surrounded this young woman. She silently made her way to join her family, carried on the soft, golden cloud that was the skirts of her gown. He caught his eyes following the young woman and barely was able to stop himself from following her. Catching the band leader's attention, he welcomed all his guests and nodded to the band leader to start the music for the evening.

Having promised the first dance to Brenna, he set off in search of his friend knowing that no matter who he danced with, the whole night would likely be in pursuit of the mysterious woman in the gold dress. He soon found Brenna in a corner casually flirting with some of his cousins on his father's side. "Ash, why didn't you tell me your cousins were so funny?" She asked him, here eye twinkling behind her mask.

"I forgot?" He shrugged, smiling at the private joke between them before holding out his hand in a silent request for her to join him on the dance floor.

"You know, at some point, that answer is not going to work so well." She smiled back, placing her hand in his, allowing him to lead her onto the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

As the night wore on, and I danced with the men who had come to the ball, my father, brother, grandfather, and uncle included, and as I made my way around the floor I heard the rumors about the young woman who seemed to come from nowhere and knew the prince. Some wondered, if she was a friend, some said she was his secret lover, more still had other theories. Thankfully, the men in my own family either had no interest or knew how to hold their tongues better than the gossiping masses. I smiled to myself thinking that this must have been what was happening the night that Cinderella first appeared at the prince's ball.

I was curious, naturally, as to who she could be, but unlike those around me, I preferred to go to the source to get my information rather than invent stories in my own mind. I tried several times to make my way to her, but between dancing and catching up with old friends, I didn't have the time to search her out. The masks, although not being able to hide the true identity of most of the guests did a better job of hiding some of the others and she was too far away for me to catch her scent to see if it might be one familiar to me.

I was also interested to meet the prince, being one of two people in the room I had never met before. I told myself it was strictly for diplomatic purposes, but I knew deep down, I wanted to know who this mystery man was. As the clock tolled midnight and the start of the Cinderella Waltz. Until the time of her death, it had been customary for the host to dance with Cinderella, while all others would dance with a randomly selected partner. Since the queen's passing, the host now got first choice of partner before everyone else paired off.

While the room waited for the soon to be king to select his partner, I found the focus of my quandary before her, holding out his hand in a silent request to join him. As the Crowned Prince of the First Kingdom led me out onto the dance floor, I tried to catch his scent. At the first whiff, my nose crinkled. At some point in his preparations for the night, he must have been sprayed with some sort of cologne. To a normal person's nose, it would have seemed a relatively light scent; but to mine, it overwhelmed to the point that the man's true scent was hidden from me. Sighing quietly to myself, I shifted my focus to moving in time with the music as the prince's sweeping steps took us from one side of the grand hall to the other. Although our hands were separated by the formal gloves we both wore, the feel of my hand in his seemed so familiar, as did the feel of his hand on my back, but I couldn't put my finger on why that could be.

As the music began to fade, he slowly, almost reluctantly stepped back to a respectful distance, never losing his grip on my right hand. He bowed politely, placing a chaste kiss on the back of my hand as I curtsied to him. As we both rose, his eyes, a shade of jeweled green that seemed to be able to see into my soul, found mine as I felt his right hand slowly brush the strand of hair that had been against my cheek, behind my ear, surprising me at the sheer intimacy of the movement. Not wanting to break the moment between us, but knowing I should I took a deep breath before stepping back a walking towards where my family stood watching the interaction.


	30. Chapter 30

Ash didn't know what had come over him as the bells chimed midnight. It was as if his feet had a mind of their own, moving swiftly and confidently across the room to where the young woman who had occupied his mind all night stood. Before he knew it, he was standing before her, hand outstretched in a silent entreaty to join him. His heart leaped as her gloved hand gently touched his as she allowed him to lead her onto the floor. As they reached the center of the floor, the music started; almost as if by their own volition, his hands pulled her to him as they started to move with the music. Instantly the world around them faded from his consciousness and all he was aware of was the music and the woman in his arms.

As the music carried them, Ash was overcome by the strangest feeling of déjà vu, almost as if they had danced like this before. He felt as if he should know her as more than the golden angel who had occupied his mind the whole night to this moment. He felt as if he was in a dream he never wanted to end, but alas, like all dreams must, it did. The music faded, bringing them back to Earth; he stepped back, bowing to her and impulsively kissing the back of her hand. When he rose, she slowly rose with him, the fabric that had pooled on the floor straightening as she stood from her own curtsey, her eyes finding his for the briefest of moments as he brushed a wisp of her warm auburn hair that had fallen over her cheek behind her ear, never breaking their gaze. The young woman hesitantly extracted her hand from his and made her way back to the corner where the rest of the guests from the Fourth Kingdom stood.

Hazel, her eyes were the most alluring hazel with the warmest of gold undertones hinting at her true nature. As he stood transfixed watching her retreating frame, he saw Lord Wolf place an arm in a fatherly one-armed embrace as the two spoke, loving smiles on both their faces. He stood watching the woman interact with the older wolf, whose only sign of aging were the soft laugh lines around his eyes and mouth and the greying hair at his temples and streaking through his dark hair. The woman who had occupied his mind all night was his daughter, he didn't know why he didn't realize this when she was first introduced that night. She was the daughter of the Wolf who had Saved the Nine Kingdoms, meaning that she was herself, a wolf, her lineage diluted by her mother's full humanness, but a wolf none the less.

He was amused by the fact that this revelation didn't shock him more, considering the reputation that wolves had through some of the kingdoms, okay through the Second Kingdom. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't totally convinced that what happened way back when with the first Red Riding Hood wasn't a terrible misunderstanding. As he continued to watch the woman, he found himself wondering if she had a tail, then trying to see if there was any indication of one under the fabric of her skirt.

"What are you lookin' at?" The soft lilt of Brenna's voice spoke beside him.

"Hmm?" He asked trying to remember what she had asked, "Oh, you see that girl over there with the auburn hair?" When Brenna nodded, he continued, "I'm fairly certain she's a wolf."

"Oh like Christy?" The young woman asked before an anguished look passed over her face.

This, more than anything else, brought Ash out from inside his head, "I'm sorry, did you just say like Christy?" he asked, a little louder than he meant, catching the looks of the people standing near him and his friend. Realizing that this conversation would be better in a more private area, he took Brenna's elbow gently in his and guided her out to the terrace. Leaning on the stone railing that encircled the outdoor area, he looked around to make sure there was no one in earshot before looking back at his friend and posing his next question to her. "Are you telling me that Christy, my Christy, is a wolf?"

Brenna chewed on her lower lip a moment before slowly nodding. "Aye, she told me the week of my birthday when I had her try on the dress she wore. As I helped her into the dress, I saw her tail, she revealed everything to me after that." The young woman explained smiling at him sheepishly, "But she made me promise not to tell."

"I can understand her not wanting anyone where we grew up knowing what she was, they wouldn't understand," Ash smiled reassuringly at his friend, "Here wolves are more like a variation of the human race. Kind of like the difference between the English and the people in the Orient with whom they trade. The only people here who don't realize or care to recognize them as human are those in the Second Kingdom where the Riding Hoods live, their ancestor, the first Red Riding Hood had a run in with a wolf once upon a time that didn't end so well. I'm not so sure it wasn't just a big misunderstanding."

"Ah," was all the young woman said, stifling a yawn, starting to succumb to the late hour.

"If you want to head back upstairs to your quarters, I won't be offended, the night is nearly over. I wouldn't be surprised if the guests have started to make their way up as well." Ash laughed good naturedly as he added, "I just might make my way upstairs as well. I've got a big day tomorrow."

"That you do," Brenna smiled back before heading back towards the ballroom, before she entered the large archway she looked back at him before winking at him and saying, "Enjoy your last few precious hours as a prince with little responsibilities, because your life will surely change tomorrow night. Good night."

"Night," Ash chuckled as he watched his friend head back into the warm ballroom. He turned back towards the wood that bordered the castle property before shifting his gaze to the nearly full moon and stars above his head before heading in to bid his guest a good night before heading up to his own chambers where his soft bed called his name.


	31. Chapter 31

It was from the same balcony where he stood talking with Brenna, that he saw the figure enter the woods. The person's clothing was rather non-descript brown boots in which were tucked lighter brown leggings that ended below a green hooded tunic. None of this was what had drawn his attention initially; instead it was the shock of warm auburn hair that had hung over the woman's shoulder before she pulled up her hood. She looked once more towards the castle before deftly slipping into the wooded area with naught but a bow and a quiver of arrows for protection. He smiled to himself as he saw a flash of auburn sticking out from beneath the tunic as her form disappeared into the woods.

Like had happened the night before with the woman from the ball, he soon found himself standing at the side of the woods as if his feet had led him here for a purpose. Laying his left hand on his sward reassuringly, he stepped into the woods, glad he had dressed simply this morning. His booted feet moved quietly through the woods, the only sound being the gentle breeze through the trees above his head. His soft brown pants allowing him ease of movement, he pulled his dark jacket tighter around the lightweight blue shirt he wore. Just like he had the morning he had followed Christy into the woods, he was able to find the young woman's tracks in the soft carpet of the forest. In the distance, he could hear the distinctive _whizzzz…thunk_ of arrows being fired. Allowing his ears to lead him the rest of the way, he forgot to look where he was going and just as the young woman's hooded figure came into view, his foot stepped on a fallen twig that gave an echoing _snap_ as it broke beneath his feet.

"Who goes there?" The familiar voice called as the woman turned her drawn bow towards his direction, "Reveal yourself," She demanded as the familiar scene played out.

Realization and recognition passed over the young woman's face before she lowered her bow and placed her arrow back in its quiver, "Ash?" She asked sounding surprised to find him here.

"Good morning, Christy." Ash smiled at the young woman who had captured his heart many times over through their short acquaintance, "Or should I call you Lady Christina Wolfson?"

"If you value your life, you will never call me by my full name again unless it is to introduce me in a diplomatic setting." She teasingly threatened, before remembering the last time they'd seen each other before she returned home. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? I closed the mirror." She stuttered rapidly at him.

"Whoa, slowdown, one question at a time," he smiled at her holding his hands out in front of him as if in surrender. "But first, there's something, I feel I must do." He looked at her, his voice had gone husky as he reached out to her, pulling her to himself as he lowered his lips to gently touch hers. The contact was soft at first, Ash not knowing how she would receive him, his answer soon came as she sighed against his lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He pulled her tighter to himself, her soft curves melting into the hard planes of his body.

All too soon, he felt her pulling away from him, both of them taking the moment to catch their breath. It was then that he noticed that her eyes had gone from their usual warm hazel to a mesmerizing gold color, the effect of which was nearly his undoing. "I've wanted to do that since that night back at the Inn when you cut my hair." He whispered watching her, trying not to stare as her chest rose and fell deeply, whatever undergarment she wore under her tunic pushing them up in a near gravity-defying way.

"Me to… but we can't." She started.

"Shhh," Ash whispered, gently placing the pad of his right forefinger against the woman's soft lips to quiet her. "I know why you rejected me the first time, but there are some things that you don't know about me, that I didn't know until recently. At least hear me out long enough for me to answer your questions." At her nod, he moved his hand from her mouth to cup the side of her face before trailing his hand down to hold her hand in his before leading her to a nearby fallen log and sitting down with her beside him.

"You asked what I was doing her," Ash began, "I live here, this is my castle. I am the great-great-great grandson of the late Cinderella."

"The one that was kidnapped all those years ago?" The woman asked bewildered.

"Yes," Ash nodded, before explaining that he had been taken by one of Cinderella's step sisters, who had left him in the woods outside Kilkenny without his memory and no way to go back if he ever remembered who he was. "It wasn't until the day I followed you through the mirror that I started to recall who I was. You did close the mirror, but Cinderella was able to divert me and Brenna, who had also come through the mirror, to an old traveling mirror in one of the caverns of Dragon Mountain. She appeared to us and spoke to us before sending Brenna home, and me likewise. By the time the carriage reached the Second Kingdom, I had mostly remembered who I was, the rest has come to me over the months since. I spent the bulk of my time back immersed in learning what had happened in the 15years since my disappearance, but no matter what I was doing, you were never far from my mind. I would have found you long before now, if I only knew where to look. I knew that there was a good chance that you were somewhere in the Fourth Kingdom, but it is so large, I didn't know where to start. How was I to know King Wendell is the step brother of your mother and could have pointed me in the right direction?"

Christy smiled at him, "I doubt it would have been that easy, you would have had to go through my uncle, my father, my grandfather, and my brothers before you would have been able to get to me. They're all pretty protective of me, my younger sister, and cousin."

"I don't see any of them standing guard over you, nor were they with you when we first met." Ash pointed out, earning himself a wide smile from the woman who held his heart in his hands. "Not that it matters, I would go to the end of this world and the next just to get to you; I love you." He declared, taking both her hands in his own. "Could you find it in your heart to love me?"


	32. Chapter 32

I couldn't believe the words I was hearing; Ash had finally regained his memory, had found me, and was sitting here declaring his love for me, asking me to love him. Not that it was hard to love the man. He was sweet, caring, funny, sexy, most important of all, was willing to go through my overprotective family to have a chance at loving me. What woman could resist that?

"Christy?" He asked nervously, his eyes dropping to where his thumbs were running gently over the back of my hands.

"Yes," I finally spoke, "I love you with all my heart."

"Is it true what Brenna said?" He asked looking directly into my eyes, "Do wolves truly mate for life?"

I smiled at him, and nodded, knowing where his line of questions were heading, "Yeah, they do."

"In that case," He said slowly slipping to the ground at my feet, his eyes never leaving my own. "Will you be my bride?"

I didn't answer, at least not verbally. I dropped to my knees before him, slipping my hands from his before wrapping them around his neck and pulling his lips down to meet mine. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss. Shivers of electricity went down my spine and out my tail as his hands slowly moved across my back and sides as if memorizing every contour and curve he could reach. I felt his hands slip under my tunic as his warm hands felt along my back with nothing between them, causing me to desire more than just a kiss from him. The fact there was only one more night until the moon reached its fullest state, wasn't helping to keep my desire at bay, either. I forced myself to break the contact knowing that if I allowed myself to stay in his arms any longer, we would have soon been past the point of no return.

"So, I take it that's a yes?" His voice thick with mutual desire for me husked as his hands slowly felt their way to my side before he reluctantly removed his hands from beneath my now rumpled tunic.

"You'll have to ask my father first, though," I smiled up at him coyly, "Just a formality, but he'll have no issue with it, I can guarantee it."

Ash stood, "Let's go then, before I lose my nerve" Taking his outstretched hand, I rose to my feet and straightened my tunic. "…and my self-control," Ash added, drawing my attention to look back up at him, I could see the barely contained desire that smoldered in his deep emerald eyes.

"Mine too," I smiled wolfishly at him, causing him to let out barely audible moan. Taking my hand in his, he shouldered my quiver and arrow on his other side before leading me back to the castle. "What do you think your subjects are going to feel about having a wolf for a queen?" I asked as we slowly made our way out of the woods.

"I don't think many of them will really care, it's not like this is the Second Kingdom," He assured me, kissing my hand. We walked the rest of the way to the castle gates in companionable silence.


	33. Chapter 33

Standing outside the large suite of rooms my family was sharing while staying at Ash's castle, Ash took a deep breath and looked down at me. I smiled reassuringly at him, squeezing his hand before letting it drop from mine and entering the door. Everyone was sitting in the parlor, drinking coffee and conversing quietly about something or another as I entered the room.

"Good morning," I smiled at everyone, trying to sound casual as their eyes went straight past me to Ash who had come in behind.

"Morning," Papa responded, a hint of suspicion to is voice. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"There's no need," Wendell piped in, "I'd know that face anywhere. How are you today, cousin?"

"Much better now than I was a few hours ago," Ash smiled stepping forward, placing a gentle hand on my back and guiding me towards the only open seats in the room, one of two love seats in the room; the other being occupied by my cousin and her beau. He waited for me to sit down, before settling beside me.

"What happened only a few hours ago that put you in such high spirits?" My grandfather asked from the chair where he sat, seemingly oblivious to what nearly everyone in the room had noticed from the moment Ash and I entered.

"I saw your granddaughter run into the forest." Ash said simply, "As I'm sure you know, it's not considered advisable for a young woman especially one as lovely as Christy, er Lady Christina." He corrected himself, "To go into the woods alone, so I followed in hopes of providing protection if she needed it."

Ash's explanation set off a round of polite laughter from around the room. My brother was the next to speak, "You do know what my sister is, do you not?" He asked pointedly.

"I do now," Ash said looking lovingly down at me, his eyes twinkling at me, before turning his gaze to my father, "I actually came here today to speak to you, Lord Wolfson."

"Wolf, just call me Wolf, your highness." Papa smiled back at the nervous man beside me.

"Wolf, then, and you must call me Ash" Ash acquiesced, "Do you mind if I have a moment of your time alone?"

Looking knowingly between Ash and me, Papa slowly took Mama's hand in his in a move of solidarity. "No, whatever it is you have to say, you can say it in the presence of the pack, er family. We keep no secrets between us."

"Alright then," Ash took a deep breath, gathering his nerves, before looking once more at me for reassurance. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."

"That's usually best," Wendell nodded.

"As you know, I've been gone a long time, only recently returned a few months ago…" Ash told the whole story about how he had been kidnapped and sent to this other dimension. He spoke of the family who took him in and taught him their trade, about the friends he had made and about the night he first saw me. His rendition of the events that unfolded that first night set a proud look on the faces of my family which turned to polite laughter as he told of our meeting the next morning in the woods when he came face to face with the tip of one of my arrows. He told of the weeks that followed where a friendship had slowly blossomed into something more. When he told of the night in the kitchen, Papa gave me an imperceptible look across the room, realizing the true reason behind my actions of that night, even if I hadn't at first. Papa knew that, although I hadn't yet accepted it yet, that was the night I had, at least on a subconscious level accepted that Ashton was my mate, even if we weren't physically mated yet.

Ash continued his story, not seeing the look my father had sent my way, telling of how the couple who raised him encouraged him to tell me how he felt before he lost his chance forever and how I had rejected him when he did just that. He told my family how he had followed me into the woods and how our friend Brenna had followed him, only to see me disappear into the mirror not to be seen again.

"Ah, so he was the one," I heard Papa murmured to no one in particular, earning him a confused look from Mama.

Lastly Ashton told them that they had tried to follow me through the mirror but had been diverted into the depths of Dragon Mountain by his and Wendell's grandmother. As he had told me, he informed them that his memory had started returning to him as soon as he crossed through the mirror. He talked of having to learn everything about the last 15 years over the past several months leading up to seeing, but not recognizing me last night and being greeted by me in a similar manner to which he had been greeted that first morning in the woods all those months ago. "Sir, I know this must sound sudden and impulsive to you as you only just met me, for the first time since I was a child, last night." Ash hesitated, his leg bouncing nervously as he formed the words in his head, I gently touched his hand to silently soothe him. He looked at me lovingly, taking my hand in his before turning back to my family, meeting the eyes of the men in the room, first my father and grandfather, then my brother and uncle, and even Reilly before returning his eyes to meet my fathers.

"Sir, I would very much like the honor of marrying your daughter." Ash spoke earnestly, before looking at me, and smiling as he said, "I want to be her mate for the rest of our lives."

"How could I say no to that?" Papa asked, "I can see how much you love my little Cubby," Papa used his pet name for me, "And know how much she loves you that she was willing to return to wherever it was that she found you to be with you, memories intact or not."

"So, is that a yes?" Ash asked, echoing the same question he had posed to me just a couple house before, "Are you giving me your blessing?"

Papa smiled enthusiastically and nodded before standing and crossing to us as we rose to meet him. He pulled us into one of his tight hugs before kissing both of us on the cheek in his usually spirited manner. "Of course, you may marry my daughter." He turned to the family, "My Cubby is going to get married!" He crowed as the rest of my family rose to congratulate us.

As the hugs and congratulations died, a knock was heard on the door. One of the servants opened the door to let a young woman in, the golden corn-silk hair giving away her identity. "Prince Ashton summoned me, I hope I'm not intruding." Brenna smiled nervously, "When I approached I heard shouting, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," I rose, facing her as recognition swept over her face and we ran to each other wrapping our arms around the other. "Just Ash and I announcing out engagement." I told her as we released one another.

"Well it's about damn time." She smiled back at me before lifting my left hand in her own, "Where's the ring? Ashton, how could you propose marriage to our Christy and not present her with a ring?" She chided him good naturedly as the two of us approached the group.

"I was getting to that." He protested, giving her a quick one armed hug and pulling me to his side. "I just haven't had time to retrieve it."

"Well, until then, you can wear this," Brenna stated, pulling her clauddagh ring off her hand and starting to place it on my left.

"Excuse me, but I believe that is my job," Ash said with mock offence, taking the ring from her hand and slipping it on my finger as my family cheered. He kissed me softly before whispering in my ear that he promised that I would have my real ring soon enough. Stepping back a half step but still holding my hand in his, he turned to my family and excused himself, citing that he had things he had to do before the coronation this evening. Kissing me one last time, he reluctantly took his exit.

"I suppose that means I should make my exit as well," Brenna shrugged turning to leave.

"Why?" I asked, "Do you have some place you need to be?"

"No, not really, but I thought you would want to enjoy this time with your family." She explained.

"Bren, you and your parents treated me as family when I stayed and worked with you. In my estimation, that makes you family." I told her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and guiding her towards the love seat where Ash and I had previously been sitting before turning to the others. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Brenna, her family took me in when I was away." We spent the next few hours making introductions and talking amongst ourselves before a maid came to take Brenna back to her rooms to get ready for the coronation that evening. About the same time some ladies came to help Mama, Leonia, Bianca, and I with our hair, makeup, and gowns for the evening.


	34. Chapter 34

I soon found myself sitting in front of a vanity as a beautician brushed and set my hair. The prince had mentioned once that he like my hair down, so in deference to him, I told them to let most of my hair fall free. The beautician had curled the front half of my hair back and allowed the rest she set in soft waves down my back. To my surprise, she also put a golden tiara with a delicate circular design in my hair that curved gracefully around the pile of curls on top of my head. She then set to applying my make-up, including a beautiful shade of violet that matched my gown.

A little more than an hour and a half after I had been taken to prepare for the evening, I joined the rest of my family in the parlor until it was time to go down to the coronation, Brenna had also joined us. As we were waiting, a soft rap came at the door and in strolled Ashton, replete in a blue dress uniform with a bright red sash falling from his left shoulder to his right hip where it met his black belt. He had his white dress gloves tucked into his belt for the time being. He wore black slacks and shining black shoes as well. I stood and gave him a once over, amazed at how he was able to look even that much more handsome that he did this morning when I thought he couldn't have looked better.

I heard the slight intake of breath from the prince when he got the whole effect of my dress and hair, and blushed. He quickly made his way across the room and swept me up in his arms and kissed me as if he hadn't seen me in years rather than the few hours we had truly been apart. "You look absolutely ravishing." He sighed in my ear.

"You look equally as yummy, yourself." I smiled back at him, knowing my eyes had taken on a bit of a golden tint.

"I love you," he whispered huskily in my ear before kissing me again. "I have something for you." He told me, taking a short step back so he could reach into the pocket of his dress pants and retrieve a small box. Opening it, he pulled out a small silver ring, similar to the one Brenna had loaned me, only instead of a small pearl where the heart of the clauddagh would normally be, sat a multi-faceted diamond that sparkled and shone brightly, even in the dim light of the room. Seeing the question in my eyes, he explained that the diamond was an enchanted diamond that sparkled even in the dimmest of nights. "My eyes aren't as good in the dark as yours, this way I will always be able to find you." He smiled, removing the borrowed ring and replacing it with the one he had brought. "Normally I would have given you a ring from the family jewels, but I thought this one would suit you and our story better."

"I love it," I smiled up at him, "And I love you."

"I love you too," He murmured, pressing his lips once more to mine before looking over my shoulder at the two young women who had silently come up behind me. "Brenna, I think I have something of yours." He smiled at her, placing the borrowed ring back on her right hand, "Thank you, my friend."

"No worries," She smiled back at him before turning her focus to me, "Now let's see this new treasure that Ash has gifted you with." As Brenna and Bianca oohed and ahed over my ring, my mother joined the group as Ash looked on proud of himself and the men slapped him on the back in congratulations.

"I sincerely hope you have the most honorable intentions for my granddaughter." I heard Grandpa say to the prince.

"Yes sir, I do."

"Huff puff, forget honorable," Papa teased, "I want grandcubs someday." The men, excepting Grandpa laughed good naturedly at this.

"On that note," Mama added as the women joined the men again, "When are you wanting to get married?"

"As soon as possible," Ash, me , and Papa said in unison.

"Wolf, is there something you not telling me?" Mama pointed a half-serious glare at her mate.

"Nothing like that, my sweet little lamb chop," Papa assured her. "It's just common for wolves to marry quickly, often within days or weeks of meeting their mate. We had rather a long engagement, three whole months. It was practically an eternity."

"Three months is usually cause for suspicion in most non-wolf circles." Mama pointed out. "It generally is an indication that the bride is pregnant."

"You also have to take into account it takes months of planning to arrange for a state wedding." Wendell piped in, "Which is expected of their union since, after tonight, Ashton will be King of the Second Kingdom."

"Either way, we should probably leave in the morning and put some distance between these two on every full moon from tomorrow until after they are married." Mama nodded, "The Kingdoms will be shocked when they hear of Ashton and Christina's engagement. No need to make it any more scandalous."

"I think I may have a solution to that." Ash chimed in, "Most of the reason that state weddings take so long to plan is that they have to wait long enough for people to be able to travel. Everyone is already here, we can get married tonight while everyone is here for the coronation."

"Yeah, that won't look scandalous at all." Grandpa huffed.

"The man has a point." Wendell agreed, earning a harsh look from my grandfather, "I think it's a grand idea, true the timing may seem scandalous, but I think so long as they are careful for a few months or at least until the Kingdoms realize that pregnancy was not the reason behind the rushed betrothal and marriage, it will be fine."

"We can also explain to those here that it's culturally acceptable for wolves to marry quickly, even if marrying a non-wolf." I added.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ash smiled at me before waving towards a young woman who I hadn't noticed before, carrying a large box. "That's why I brought this. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of asking the royal seamstress to alter it for you."

The young woman gently laid the box on a nearby table and pulled out yards and yards of soft white fabric. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and sleeves that fell off the shoulder, a purple sash, similar in color to the dress I currently wore, was attached along the trim waist. The bodice, and gauzy skirt and train was tastefully decorated with pearls and diamonds scattered through its flowing length. It was one of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen. My eyes welled up with unshed tears of joy.

"It is the dress that every woman in my family has worn since the days of Cinderella. If anything is ever added, it is a sash around the waist to reflect the woman's individual style." He explained, "Besides I figured you likely didn't bring your mother's dress with you."

Mama blushed, "I didn't have one, not really, Wolf and I got married when I was just starting to show that I was pregnant with Warren, I wore a summer maternity dress at the courthouse."

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend," Ash looked embarrassed.

"I'm not offended," Mama assured him. "But how are we going to get the children here?"

"I took the liberty with that as well, a messenger was sent by traveling mirror to request their presence. They should be arriving shortly." As if on cue, my younger siblings came bursting through the door in into our parents' waiting arms.

"Messenger said, 'Stina's gettin' married," My youngest sister, Felicity told our mother as her twin, Fiona, stood nodding in agreement to her sister.

"That's right," Mama smiled at her before turning her gaze to Kevin who stood, critically glaring at my fiancé, looking as if he was about to growl at the young man. "Kevin, stop that."

"He's alright, Kev," Papa said, placing his hand on the young wolf's shoulder, "I wouldn't let him marry your sister if he wasn't." This seemed to relax the boy.

"Well then, I believe you have some changing to do," Ash smiled, before kissing me on the cheek, "I'll be waiting in the chapel in two hours, I've already sent messengers to inform the guest that the coronation is being moved there. I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled at Ash as he quickly slipped out the door.

"I think we better get that dress on ya, don't you think?" Brenna asked as I was quickly surrounded by the women and guided back to my rooms to change into the borrowed dress. I was surprised at how quickly they had worked to do the exchange. As soon as I had stepped into the dress so as to not muss my hair, Leonia pulled up the dress, as I slipped my arms in to the sleeves. Mama made quick work of the buttons as Bianca secured the sash around my waist. Lastly, Brenna secured the filmy white veil that had been in the bottom of the box, to the crown of my head just behind the curls that had been piled there.

Just as the women finished preparing me, my younger sisters burst in to the room, each wearing little white dresses with purple sashes around their petite waists. They twirled excitedly as all five year olds in pretty dresses are want to do, for Mama who smiled at the haphazardly tied bows on their backs. "We got dressed all by ourselves." Fiona crowed proudly.

"Papa helped us with our bows." Felicity added beaming next to her sister.

"That explains the bows," Mama murmured to the adults, "Let's see if we can't get them a little straighter, though." Mama and Brenna made quick work of the bows as the little girls continued to wiggle excitedly. As soon as the bows were straight, the girls ran back out again to show Papa. Mama smiled amused at their retreating forms, "It's a good thing they don't have their tails yet or else those dresses would be riding up from all the wagging." She laughed.

Brenna looked confused as she looked between Mama and I, searching for an explanation. I took pity on her and explained that wolves don't develop their tails until they reach adolescence. "That's why Kevin was acting so irritable when he first got here. His tail started coming in a few months ago, which means either tomorrow, or the next full moon, he will experience his first cycle." Brenna nodded her understanding before joining the other women to help carry the long train of my dress as we joined the men and my sisters to walk down to the chapel.


	35. Chapter 35

I couldn't believe how beautiful the chapel was, all the windows were made of stained glass, some with scenes from the histories of the five great women. In the front was a large circular window with the image of a golden shoe, representing Cinderella. Grandpa, Mama, Kevin, and my Uncle and Aunt all entered first and took their seats. Music started flowing from the front of the large stone building as my cousin and her fiancé entered followed by my brother and Brenna who made their way up to the front of the chapel. My younger sisters were next, carrying baskets of purple rose petals which they dropped on their way down the aisle where Mama sat. I had been standing to the side of the doors to hide myself from being seen too soon by Ash, but they had been closed as soon as my sisters were half way down the aisle.

"You make a beautiful bride," Papa whispered, as wrapped my arm behind and over his, waiting for the doors to open again, "Just as pretty as your mother was on our wedding day."

"Thank you Papa." I smiled at him through the veil that now covered my face.

The doors swung open and the sound of music greeted us as everyone stood, many whispering to each other about their surprise at seeing a wedding rather than a coronation taking place. I ignored the comments and the rude looks, focusing on Ashton, who stood flanked by my brother and cousin's fiancé, grinning like a Cheshire cat who just ate a mouse. It seemed to take forever, and practically no time at all before Papa was taking my hand and placing it into the hand of the man who would be my husband in a short time.

The wedding itself was no more than an extremely formal hand fasting. Blessings were bestowed on us by the priestess as she bound our hands together with golden cords explaining the refining process of gold is not unlike the refining of our hearts when we marry, we are tested by fire over and over again until our relationship, like the gold threads in the cords are without blemish. She then tied a silver cord around our wrists saying that it was to remind us how precious life and love are, and that we needed to remember both to prosper in marriage as well as in our journey as the next leaders of the country.

The priestess then stepped back, and I was surprised to see an old woven shaman stepping forward, his robes swaying as he stiffly made his way towards us. "This is an important day to be sure," The old wolf's gruff voice announced to the congregation, "It isn't often that the lives two people of such great heritage are bound together as mates." Turning to Ashton, the old man continues, "Do you, Ashton, descendant of the great Cinderella, accept this she-wolf as your wife and life mate? Do your promise to love and care for her and her cubs and protect them with your life if that is ever asked of you? Do you promise to bind yourself in equal partnership to her, putting yourself neither above nor below her in estimation, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ash solemnly answered each of the elder man's questions, his hand gently squeezing mine as he looked lovingly into my eyes.

The older man nodded and then turned to me, "And do you, Christina, daughter of the noble Wolf, accept this man as your husband and life mat? Do your promise to love and protect him and his children with your life, if that is ever required of you? Do you promise to live in equal partnership, neither placing yourself above or below him in estimation, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I softly answered each question softly, but loud enough for Ashton, the shaman, and my family to hear.

He raised a shaking vein-covered hand over our heads saying in a strong voice. "May the moon bless you and strengthen you. And may the memory and wisdom of your wolven and human ancestors guide you and protect you through your lives. I proclaim these two to be life-mates until their dying day. No man or beast shall ever come between them. You may kiss your bride."

Ashton beaming at me, gently touched my cheek with his free hand and lifting my chin, lowered his lips to meet mine in a sweet kiss that became deeper as the cheers and howls from my family and the shaman grew louder. As we broke the kiss, Ashton smiled at me before turning towards the priestess who had once again taken her place before us. Silently indicating to us that we should take the seats on the dais, she proceeded with the coronation ceremony. Ashton was questioned on bravery, wisdom, and humility, as was the tradition, and passed all three tests.

The priestess then stood by Ashton's chair indicating for Wendell to take his place next to me. The tiara that had sat upon my head was removed and Wendell held a larger version of my tiara inlaid with diamonds and sapphires in his. The crown intended for Ashton was held by the priestess, was circular with tiers raising up from the base. It had the same jeweled and carved gold design but with a larger stone set at the front of the tallest tier. "If no one has an objection to it, I pronounce Ashton Rupert Michael Pierre Cole, son of Amber and William Cole to be King of this realm, and his wife Christina Anna-Maria Wolfson Cole, daughter of Lady Virginia and Lord Warren Wolfson the First, to be his Queen!" As my crown was lowered onto my head, Ashton's larger crown was lowered onto his.

"All hail the King and Queen of the First Kingdom!" Cried the master of Ceremony, "King Ashton and Queen Christina!"

Loud calls of our names and "Happy Ever After" were called throughout the chapel as Ashton and I stood, bound hands clasped and raised over our heads. We soon made our way out of the chapel. Knowing we had some time left before the coronation, and now wedding, feast was to start, we made our way to the royal chambers. Opening the double doors to his personal chambers, he swept me in to his arms. Having never seen his room before, didn't know what to expect and gasped when I realized the room he had brought us into was identical to the one in my dream.

"What's wrong?" Ashton asked, seeing the perplexed look on my face.

"Nothing, I dreamt of this room, of this night several times over after I returned from Ireland." I said looking out the window to where the full moon glowed softly in the night sky.

"Oh, you did, did you? Did I do something like this?" Ashton asked his voice taking on a deep sultry hum as he gathered me into his arms and lowered his lips to my own, I hummed my approval against his lips as he kissed me sweetly and then with more fervent passion. Before taking a half step back to gently removed his crown and then mine, placing them on velvet cushions on a nearby table before returning to where I stood and kissing me again as his fingers slowly worked the buttons along the back of my dress, one by one, slowly releasing me from the confines of the bodice. Reaching the last one, he slowly slid the yards of satin lace down my body, leaving me wearing nothing but my strapless 10th Kingdom style bra and a white slip with a slit up the front of one leg, nearly all the way up to the top where it hung low on my hip. Kneeling, he helped me step out of the yards of fabric now pooled at my feet. His hands warm against my naked calves as he helped me lift one foot then the other free of my heeled shoes. Running his hand slowly up my bare leg, he stood.

"Now this will never do." I smiled coyly at the uniform he still wore. I just as slowly undressed him, starting with untying and removing his shoes. I then stood and helped him out of his sash and jacket before slowly and deliberately unfastening his belt and letting his trousers fall to the floor, leaving him in his shorts.

"You are such a vixen," He growled softly in my ear as he pulled me closer to himself.

"No, I'm a wolf," I teased.

"You know what I mean," He smiled kissing me as he hooked his thumbs beneath the slip and letting it fall to the floor with all our other discarded clothing. He then swept me up in his arms and carried me to the vanity where he sat me on his lap and, lifting a brush from the table, began the process of brushing my tail. He eventually replaced the brush with his own fingers running down my tail form the base of my spine all the way down to its tip.

"Do you have any idea how good that feels?" I whispered in his ear.

"I might have an idea," He murmured, kissing me again, lifting me and laying me gently on the turned-down bed joining me. Pulling me to him, his hands studied every curve of my body as we were slowly, sweetly, and finally mated.


	36. Chapter 36

Needless to say, we didn't make it back down stairs until the next morning where we joined my family for breakfast in the main hall. The adults all smiled knowingly at us as we entered; arms around each other. I heard Kevin whisper, "Oh gross," to our older brother as he recognized the scent surrounding us as I chuckled to myself.

"One day you won't think so." Warren whispered, as I also noticed the new scent on my younger brother, the scent of a newly turned wolf.

"I see that last night wasn't just a big night for us," I smiled at my family.

"Glad you could finally make it down," Papa smiled, "We save you some cake." He joked sliding one very thin piece towards us. "That's all that was left after Kevin and his new appetite got to it."

"Oh yes, I never thought I'd see an appetite as large as your father's but Kevin's full moon gorge took the cake… literally." Mama laughed her own joke.

"So, will we be hearing the pitter patter of little paws anytime soon?" Bianca teased.

A chorus of "No," and "Not yet," rang out from the adult wolves at the table.

At the confused looks from Bianca and Brenna, Papa just looked at them, tapping is nose. "A wolf knows these things, they can sense it."

We sat talking about everything and nothing at all as the morning wore on. Eventually Brenna excused herself, stating that her parents were expecting her to return home soon. Ash and I told her she was welcome to join us any time she wanted and set up a schedule with her similar to the one set up for my parents when the returned to New York were we would open the mirror for a set amount of time every few days so she could visit. Shortly after that my family said they had to be on their way, the kids had to get back to school, Wendell and Leonia, as well as my brother had business to attend to at the castle, and there was still my cousin's wedding to plan.

We soon found ourselves standing in the large driveway of the castle where several carriages awaited them, we kissed my family and bid them farewell as they loaded up and set off for their home in the Fourth Kingdom. Ash put his arm around my shoulders as we watched the carriages fade into the distance. "You know, we really don't have much of anything to do today. What do you say about a little hunting trip?"

"I have a better idea," I smiled coyly at him, "Why don't we go play hide and seek."

"Why, my dear little she-wolf, I thought you'd never ask." He smiled down at me before kissing my nose and whispering, "Run." Knowing his tracking skills were just as good as my nose any day, I started off towards the wood my skirts flying behind me, as I heard him laugh jovially and start to count. I think you can guess what happened next; we lived happily ever after.

That is the end of the first book of the children of the Wolfsen pack.


End file.
